Passion, Desires and Deception
by Blue Dragon99
Summary: Strong passion brought Seto Kaiba and his wife together, yet she feels secluded from him at times. One day a young man who can fulfil her empty desires enters her life and changes everything. Will deception tear Seto Kaiba and his wife apart? SetoOC.
1. Chapter 1

YAY! I'm finally back with a completely new SetoOC story! This story was inspired from an indian movie I watched and liked the concept of. Hopefully you people like this story as much as my first one, even if this story has a new and different concept to it. I hope to get alot of amazing reviews and support on this story from old and new reviewers aswell! Well I'm not gonna blab on, because I know you guys are waiting to read the chapter so here it goes...

Oh yah...another thing I forgot to mention...which I hate mentioning is...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...now finally on to the chapter...

-Chapter1-

----

_The calm sky above, shimmered a pale blue with no signs of clouds. The lake water, which had shades of turqoise and aqua glimmered in the bright sunlight. The waves gently rolled in and collided along the shore of the beach. A tall beautiful woman, wearing a sleeveless simple long black flowing dress walked across the beach. Her pale peach complexion glowed in the sunlight and her rich chocolate brown hair blew behind her in the wind. Her eyes, the best feature of all, were a gorgeous blue-grey colour, which shined radiantly in the sun. She kept walking slowly across the beach, as if she was trying to reach a certain destination. She then slowly halted to a stop when she noticed a long white feather lying on the sand. She bent down to pick it up and then stood up to look at it closely. Bringing up the feather towards the side of her face, she closed her eyes and let the feather caress down her cheek softly._

_Her eyes gradually opened up, when she couldn't feel the feather anymore. Her eyes blinked in surprise as she looked at the man that stood a few metres in front of her, the man that she truly loved. There he stood with his dark chestnut brown hair falling just right above his eyes. His eyes were a dark sapphire blue that now shone brightly in the sun. He was wearing a silk white see-through shirt and white dress pants. He slowly reached his arms out forward, waiting for her to run into him._

_She smiled softly in happiness of her lover's presence. The feather slipped out of her hand and on to the sand as she started running towards his direction. She then ran into his arms, as he embraced her tightly without letting go. They stayed like that for awhile with their eyes closed, not letting go of that moment. But then he slowly pulled away and turned his back on her, as he walked further and further away. Confused at his action completely, she stood still trying to call out to him as crystal tears filled her eyes..._

"No...no...Seto...don't leave...please..." Anita cried out in her sleep, with her eyes tightly shut. Then her eyes quickly snapped open, as the setting of her bedroom slowly came into vision. Her blue-grey eyes blinked slowly as she became familiar with the bedroom setting in front of her. She then turned her head around to look up at the bedroom ceiling. _'It was just a dream'_ she thought in her head as she breathed in gently. Then she realized that the woman in the dream was her and the man in the dream was her husband, the one and only Seto Kaiba. She thought about the dream but became puzzled at why she had it in the first place. It had to have meant something to her; it was just so strange. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorknob of the bathroom, turning to open.

"Anita?" Kaiba called out as he came out of the attached bathroom of their bedroom, "I heard you talking in your sleep just now," he said as he came towards the bed. Anita turned her head around to the side to look at her husband. He had just came out of the shower and was wearing a pale blue dress shirt which was unbuttoned completely and black dress pants. His hair was wet, as little water droplets were visible in it and he was holding a white towel in his left hand.

"Anita?" Kaiba called again, as he slowly sat down beside her on the bed, "What's wrong?" he asked, gently moving tresses of her hair out of her face and caressing her cheek softly with his hand.

"Its nothing Seto," Anita replied, as she sat up in her silk blue nightgown, "I'm fine," she said, leaning against the head-board.

"Then why were you talking in your sleep?" Kaiba asked again.

"It was just a dream..."Anita responded, "Its kind of confusing to explain," she said lowering her head.

"You sure you don't want to tell me about it?" Kaiba asked as he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I'm...sure,"Anita replied with a forced smile.

"Alright then..." Kaiba said getting off the bed and walking towards their full length mirror. Anita just sat there for awhile, watching her husband get ready for work.

"Don't you have any classes today Anita?" Kaiba asked after a long silence.

"Oh my God! What time is it Seto?" Anita exclaimed.

"Its 8 o'clock" Kaiba answered, as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Shit! My first class is at nine!" Anita said as she ripped the covers off her and ran towards the bathroom. Kaiba smirked as Anita slammed the bathroom door behind her. _'Women'_ he thought as he went back to getting ready for work.

----------------

Kaiba sat at the breakfast table reading the daily newspaper with a hot cup of coffee beside him, while Anita was stuffing pancakes in her mouth. Kaiba put down his newspaper and smirked at the way his wife was gobbling her breakfast down because she would be getting late for her class.

"What's the rush?" Kaiba chuckled as he grasped his coffee cup.

"I can't believe I forgot I had class in the morning!" Anita exclaimed after she swallowed her pancakes.

"And I thought professors are very responsible and punctual," Kaiba said sipping his coffee.

"They are," Anita said glaring at Kaiba, "Even business people aren't always on the dot." Anita was a proffesor of fashion designing at the Domino college. It was her dream to work as a fashion designing proffesor, and after she had gotten married to Kaiba, he didn't have a problem with it either.

"Do you want me to drop you off there?" Kaiba asked.

"No i'll be fine," Anita said as she stood up from the table, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready right now," she said leaving and heading upstairs.

----------------

Anita looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror, as her amazing blue-grey eyes and beautiful body image reflected back at her. She was attired in a cream white coloured lace trimmed tank-top and a knee high blue floral printed skirt. Her normal chocolate brown wavy hair was let out at usual and fell almost half way down her back. Anita reached for her blue silk scarf that had thin long tassles at the end and slowly wrapped it around her neck. _'There'_ she thought, _'Finally finished'_ as she looked into the mirror once again. Her gaze slowly fell on her wedding ring on her finger that rested there firmly with the diamond still shimmering in the light.

Memories floated into Anita's mind of the days before she got married and was just dating Kaiba. She and Kaiba were married for about four years now but didn't have children yet. Sometimes Anita felt a bit strange at how she fell in love with a man like Seto Kaiba, the cold-hearted CEO he use to be. She remembered the day they first ever met. She had met him at his office because she was asking for a donation on behalf of the Domino college and had persuaded him to give one. After that day Kaiba was totally infatuated by her beauty and came to visit her at the college. Days past by as they got to know each other more and feelings started to form in Anita's heart for the CEO. They officially started dating each other as deep passion was formed in both their hearts. Months flew by and that special day for both of them came. Seto Kaiba proposed to her one night and she immediately said yes. By then, newspapers and magazines were printed full of articles about the gorgeous lady with the famous Seto Kaiba and the diamond ring on her finger. Then that day came where they both would live together forever and that day was their wedding. They had a very huge and expensive wedding like celebrity style and also went on a world tour for their honeymoon. It was all so amazing for Anita and she was very happy ever since. Kaiba slowly slipped into their bedroom without Anita noticing his presence as thoughts still ran in her mind.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Why do you always have to look so intoxicating?" he gently whispered in her ears and then let his lips kiss a bare part of her shoulder.

Anita gently smiled and turned around to face him, "For you..." she said softly, as she kept that gentle smile on her lips.

"I love you" Kaiba whispered softly as he pulled her close to him and embraced her in his arms. It was very rare for Kaiba to ever say I love you even to his very own wife, but when he did it would make Anita feel very warm and special.

"I love you too," Anita replied softly as she closed her eyes. All of a sudden, the dream she had that night came to her mind and she immediately got a bizarre feeling inside of her. She pulled away from Kaiba and looked into his eyes.

"What is it Anita?" Kaiba asked puzzled by her action.

"Nothing...I'm getting late..." Anita said as she moved away from Kaiba.

"Wait Anita," Kaiba called as he pulled her wrist back.

"What is it Seto?" Anita asked as Kaiba pulled her close to him. He then leaned down towards her lips and captured them in his own into a passionate kiss before she could refuse.

"You should leave now, you're going to be late," Kaiba said as he broke the kiss.

"Okay," Anita softly smiled as the kiss still lingered on her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, a short first chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write and thought this would be the best way to end off. But I'll try to update as soon as possible and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I don't really have much to say since I just started this new story. But hopefully I'll start getting more reviews later on for the upcoming chapters. People who read and review this story please let me know what you think about it.

Yeah and... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...now on with the chapter...

-Chapter 2-

----

Anita's white high-heels clicked on the shiny gray floor as she walked down a long hallway in Domino College. A white purse was slung over her shoulder as she carried a couple of textbooks in her arms. Some students were hanging out along the side of the hallway with their friends while others were rushing off to their classes. But Anita didn't seem to notice all this because she was consumed in thoughts of her own as she walked. _'Thank God I wasn't late for the first class or I'd be like fired by now' _she thought as she kept walking down the hallway to her second class.

"Excuse me," a voice of a young man called out from behind.

Anita's thoughts were interrupted as she shot her head around to look behind her, "Me?" she asked the young man as she pointed at herself.

"Yes madam," he answered with a smile as he walked towards Anita.

Anita observed the young man closely as he stood right in front of her. He had particularly dark brown eyes that almost looked black and short, slick black hair that was gelled. He had a silver earring pierced in his left ear and he was wearing dark denim pants, a plain black t-shirt, a navy blue sports jacket, and a black side bag slung across his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked, waving his hand in front of Anita's face.

"Oh sorry," Anita replied as she snapped out of her thoughts, "Did you say something?" she asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," he replied, "Could you please tell me where the staff room might be?" He asked politely.

"Are you new here?" Anita asked, before answering his question.

"Yes I am," He replied with a smile.

"Well then you should meet the guidance and student councilor first," Anita responded. "They should be in the main office," she added.

"That's really nice of you, but I need to go to the staff room first," he repeated.

"But I really think you should meet the student and guidance councilor first, I mean you're new here right?" Anita asked.

"Yes...but I think you're misunderstanding me Miss...?" He said, pausing because he didn't know her name.

"Anita" she replied.

"Yes Miss Anita, you see I'm a-"

"Good morning Anita," Mrs. Kanami said from behind her. She was a senior and well-respected professor at the Domino College. She was a short and plump woman with dark brown hair and small green eyes that were hidden behind rimless glasses.

"Good morning Mrs. Kanami," Anita replied politely turning around.

"And who might you be young man? A new student I presume?" Mrs. Kanami asked with a plastered smile.

"No no, you see...I'm a new professor here and-" the young man tried to say but was interrupted once again.

"Oh so you're the new photography professor here! You're Sheniro Kazaki right?" Mrs. Kanami asked excitedly.

"Yes, right you are," Sheniro replied with a smile.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Sheniro, welcome to the college! I'm Mrs. Kanami, a senior professor of language arts," she responded, putting her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too," Sheniro replied as he shook her hand.

"Well hope to see you around later," Mrs.Kanami beamed brightly. "See you at lunch break Anita," she said as she walked away from them.

"I'm sorry," Anita finally said after a long silence. She just couldn't believe that Sheniro was a professor here, he looked much younger than her and looked more like a student than a professor by the way he was dressed.

"For what?" Sheniro asked.

"I misunderstood you, I thought you were a student rather than a new professor here," Anita explained.

"Its alright," Sheniro chuckled. "I am very young looking aren't I?" he asked.

"Yes you are," Anita giggled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach," she said.

"Oh sure, go ahead," Sheniro smiled, "I'll see you later," He waved as Anita smiled and walked away to her class.

-------------------

Anita's stomach grumbled lowly as she walked down a hallway to the staff room. _'I just had two classes and I'm already hungry!'_ She thought as she put her hand on her stomach. _'And I had a whole plate of pancakes this morning!' _She laughed as her stomach growled again. _'Well I guess it's lunch time for me now' _She sighed as she walked towards the staff room doors. Then a thought hit her, _'Shit...I forgot to bring lunch today!' _She remembered foolishly as she stopped right in front of the doors. _'I was in such a big hurry in the morning that I forgot to pack my lunch!' _She mentally kicked herself for stupidity. She stared at the doors, _'Great, just great!'_ Just then Anita felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Hi Miss. Anita," Sheniro said with a lop-sided grin.

"Hello," she replied with a forced smile.

"Having lunch here I suppose?" Sheniro asked.

"No actually...I forgot to make my lunch in the morning rush," Anita replied.

"Wow, what a coincidence! I did as well," he replied, "I was so nervous about my first day here that I forgot."

"I see..."Anita responded.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to buy our lunch at the cafeteria here," Sheniro suggested.

"Yeah..." Anita said, as they both headed towards the cafeteria.

On their way to the cafeteria, they were both silent. Sheniro kept stealing quick glances at Anita as she looked towards a different direction until they reached the cafeteria. They both entered without saying a word and quickly walked into the lunch line to order food. Anita held her tray of food, glancing around for a table to sit down at. She noticed that Sheniro was close behind her and wondered why he wasn't leaving to find himself a seat.

"Miss Anita..." Sheniro said clearing his throat, "If you don't mind, may I sit with you for lunch today?" He asked. Anita looked at him as she wondered if she should say yes or no. After all he was new here, so refusing him would seem a little rude.

"Oh sure, I don't mind," she finally replied as they sat down at a table near a big window.

"Thanks," Sheniro said as they both sat down facing opposite each other.

"So...what do you teach here?" Sheniro asked as he took off the top cover of his salad.

"Fashion designing," Anita replied as she unwrapped the plastic wrap of her sandwich.

"That's good..." he replied, "How long have you been teaching here?" he asked again, jabbing his fork into the lettuce.

"About six years," Anita replied as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Wow, that's great!" Sheniro exclaimed, "Is this your main profession?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I've done it for so long that I decided to stick with it," Anita smiled, "And what about you?" she asked.

"Well I just finished University, and I thought I would give a try at teaching," he replied.

"That's nice...you're teaching photography here right?" Anita said, "Do you have any interest in it?" she asked.

"In the matter of fact I do," Sheniro responded, "I work as a photographer for the local fashion magazine."

"Wow, that's great," she replied.

"Yeah, it's my favorite hobby," Sheniro added, "I also like making people laugh and smile with my jokes," he said.

"Really?" Anita chuckled, "I'm going to have to here some of these jokes of yours," she said.

"Would you like to here one now?" He asked.

"No actually I have my last class in a few minutes, so I'd love to hear them some other time," she said finishing up her sandwich quickly.

"Yeah same, I have one more class to go too," Sheniro replied as he also finished up his salad.

--------------------

_Ring! Ring!_

Anita's cell phone started ringing as she walked out of the main college doors. She quickly took it out of her purse and flipped it open to answer the call.

"Hello," Anita said.

"Anita, it's me Seto, where are you right now?" Kaiba asked in his deep, husky voice.

"I'm outside of the college right now," Anita replied.

"All your classes are done?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm going to head home right now," Anita responded.

"Ok listen, I have some bad news," Kaiba said hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked a bit worried.

"Well you know about the dinner I promised you this Thursday night? Well I..." Kaiba said as he paused for a second.

"Let me guess, you have a meeting or you have a lot of work to finish right?" Anita said, breaking him off.

"Yes, I'm sorry, please try to understand" He replied softly.

"Seto I understand but you always do this to me," Anita responded with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"I...know..." Kaiba replied with guilt, "Listen, how about I make it up to you on Friday night?" Kaiba suggested.

"You sure you don't have any work or meetings that day too?" Anita asked.

"Pretty sure," he replied.

"Fine then..." Anita sighed.

"Bye," Kaiba said as he hung up on the other line.

"Bye..." Anita said as she clicked her cell phone off and flipped it closed. _'Why does he always do this to me?'_ Anita thought as she stood there, right outside the doors. _'He always makes me feel secluded when he's with his work' _she thought, _'It's like he doesn't have any time for me...is his work more important than me?'_ She was bathed in her thoughts when a voice interrupted her.

"Miss. Anita?" Sheniro called.

"Oh hi," Anita replied with a half-hearted smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked as he noticed her emotionless face.

"I'm fine...its nothing really," Anita responded as she pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"You sure?" Sheniro asked, "Looks like you need to hear one of my jokes," he said.

"Um...sure..." she replied hesitantly.

"Ok then here it goes," Sheniro said, "A woman asked her lover, 'Darling, if we get engaged will you give me a ring?' 'Sure honey, I'll call you when I decide,' he answered." Anita started laughing and then smiled.

"I needed that," Anita chuckled.

"Would you like to hear another one?" Sheniro asked.

"I'd love to but I'm running late, I need to be back home right now," she replied with a smile.

"Oh ok..." Sheniro responded.

"Bye," Anita said as she turned around to leave.

"Wait," he called out as Anita looked back.

"Did you want to say something?" Anita asked.

"Yeah," Sheniro said, "Your smile is very beautiful, it's so very pure and natural," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the compliment," Anita smiled.

"You're welcome," Sheniro replied as Anita turned away. He wanted to compliment on more things about her breath-taking beauty he had observed, but kept silent and decided to wait for the right time...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter people! I know that joke Sheniro said was lame but couldn't think of any at the moment. I'll try to get better jokes in the upcoming chapters...but you people can also suggest any good ones you know. I will try to update soon as possible. Please send reviews with any feedback possible!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't really have much to say...but thanks to the people who have been reading and reviewing my story. I know the beginning of my story doesn't have much interest but please be patient because it will come very soon hopefully. Thanks so much for editing my chapters Secluded Sapphire, I appreciate it alot! Also if you can please give some feedback and opinions on my story...that would be very helpful for me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

-Chapter 3-

----

Anita smoothed out her dark, midnight blue dress with silhouettes of black roses blooming on the dark silk material. The fitted dress also had double spaghetti-straps across Anita's shoulders and lace strings that were tied down her back. She adjusted her necklace that had a dark sapphire pendant and matching earrings. It was Friday night, Kaiba and Anita were both in their limo on their way for dinner at an exquisite restaurant he had promised her. Kaiba slowly turned his head away from the window and glanced at her. He slightly smirked at the way Anita was trying to make herself absolutely perfect.

_'Women.' _He thought shaking his head slightly.

"What's so funny Seto?" Anita asked as her eyes flashed at him when she noticed his smirk.

"I'm thinking about the way you're trying to make yourself look perfect," Kaiba replied with another smirk.

"I'm not trying to look perfect, I'm trying to look my best," Anita replied looking down at her black high-heels.

"Anita you're gorgeous the way you always look your best even if you're not trying to," Kaiba stated simply.

"Oh yes, I'm really sure you mean that," Anita replied sarcastically.

"Of course I do you're my wife," Kaiba responded.

"That doesn't mean you have to mean everything you say," Anita said looking out the window. "Like when you promise me things and you break them because of your work."

"Anita..." Kaiba paused. "I don't do that on purpose and I always try to make it up to you," he said lifting his hand and putting it on top of hers. She shook her hand away from his and continued to look out the window.

They soon arrived at the restaurant and got out of the limo as Kaiba escorted his wife into the restaurant. They found themselves a table with two seats as a waiter arrived soon with a menu. Kaiba ordered the most expensive specials on the menu as the waiter took note and told them their dinner should arrive shortly. Anita stared at the wall beside their table silently as Kaiba put his hand over hers and gently shook it.

"Anita..." Kaiba said. "I know you're still a bit angry at me because we couldn't attend this dinner the other day but I said I was sorry," he said as he looked at her apologetically.

"I know Seto," Anita sighed as she looked at him.

"Then please smile so I know you've forgiven me," Kaiba requested. Anita looked at him as her lips gradually curved upwards.

"There it is, that's what I want to see," Kaiba said as Anita smiled. Soon their dinner arrived, steaming hot in their plates as they were set on the table in front of them. Kaiba and Anita quickly dug into the food and ate in silence.

"So how's your teaching going?" Kaiba asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Fine," Anita replied as she twirled her fork around some spaghetti. "Well actually a few days ago I met this new professor who is a young man, meaning younger than me, who I misunderstood for a student on his first day at college," she said hesitantly.

"What's his name?" Kaiba asked as his fork dug into a piece of chicken.

"Sheniro Kazaki," Anita replied. "He teaches photography at the college," she added.

"I see..." Kaiba responded. "Is he interested in you?" Kaiba asked openly.

"What?" Anita asked, taken back by the sudden question. "No of course not, he's younger than me Seto," Anita replied.

"That doesn't stop him from liking you," Kaiba stated.

"We're just friends Seto, nothing more," Anita responded.

"Does he know you're married?" Kaiba questioned again.

"Seto are you suspecting me of something?" Anita asked instead of answering his question.

"No Anita, I'm just asking," Kaiba replied as the waiter came to take their empty plates.

Anita kept quiet as the waiter collected their plates and silverware to take away and bring them dessert.

_'I wonder why I never told Sheniro I was married even though I've known and been talking to him for the past few days.' _Anita thought as she looked down at the table. Soon their desserts arrived and were placed in front of them in a bowl. In a crystal bowl was scoops of vanilla with strawberry cream drizzled over it, and to top it off there was a selection of berries making it beautiful and delectable.

"So did you tell Sheniro you're married?" Kaiba repeated as he tried to catch Anita's wandering gaze.

"No actually, I mean we've known and talked to each other for the past few days but he never really asked me and I never really brought it up..." Anita said tentatively as they both scooped a bit of ice cream and dined in peace.

--------------------

Dark clouds engulfed the late evening sky as if a rain storm was approaching; thunder rumbled sounds and lightening flashed as the shadows swallowed the starry evening sky. Anita and Kaiba were in their limo once again returning home from their dinner, the drive was unbearably quiet as they both silently looked out the windows beside them.

"Looks like we're going to have pouring rain tonight," Kaiba said gazing at the sky.

"Yup," Anita agreed. "It is the middle of April after all," she added as little droplets of water came down from the sky and hit the windows of their limo.

"Well good thing we came home just before the rain started to get heavy," he stated as the limo pulled up into the driveway of the Kaiba Mansion.

"Yeah," Anita smiled as she stepped out of the car. "When I was young I used to love getting wet in the rain." Her slender legs slowly walked towards the front lawn instead of going in the mansion, her black heels getting wet from the light sprinkle that covered the grass.

"Anita be careful, you might catch a cold," Kaiba said as he got out of the car and quickly walked towards the small roofed porch outside the mansion's entrance.

"Don't worry Seto," Anita replied as the drizzling rain now poured heavily. "I'm not a little kid," she laughed as she stood in the middle of the lawn.

Anita's lashes swept over her blue-grey eyes as she lifted her head up towards the stormy sky, the droplets descended down roughly over the two, but they didn't take any notice because now, it was just the both of them and their desires.

She twirled around in the lawn like how she used to when she was a little girl; her fingers slide down her wet hair, she felt the rain water run down her face and body. Anita's dress was plastered to her slim body, bringing out her lovely curves; Kaiba stood still watching his wife amusingly getting wet in the rain. A sudden desire awoke within him as he slyly smirked and took off his black coat. He slowly stepped out of the small veranda and walked towards the lawn where Anita was, he took long strides towards his tantalizing wife, getting himself wet in the process.

Anita kept her eyes closed as the droplets endlessly poured over her, suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder as she turned around and opened her eyes. Kaiba was standing in front of her with his dark brown hair matted against his forehead and his cobalt dress shirt was sticking against his muscular body. She felt his arms slither around her waist as he pulled her closer towards his body. Shivers ran down her numb body as she felt his skin caress hers, slowly closing her eyes she set her head against his chest.

"Seto..." she whispered softly but was silenced by his finger upon her lips.

The rain came down harder than ever, their lips were only mere centimeters apart, shortly their lips met in a sultry kiss, the magical atmosphere influenced their passion as they deepened their lip lock. They quickly parted for air as they gazed into each others eyes with deep craze. Anita broke their eye contact and abruptly turned away as her dream that she had a few days ago flashed in her mind.

As she walked away from him Kaiba caught her wrist and pulled her back against him; the rain proceeded as Anita's back hit Kaiba's body, he slowly wrapped one of his arms around her waist from the back. He then slowly took one of his hands and lifted it up towards her hair as he slowly moved it away from a side of her neck. Anita closed her eyes as Kaiba's lips settled into the bare wet skin on the side of her neck and slowly traveled downwards and across her shoulder. Anita opened her eyes, she couldn't feel his warm lips on her skin anymore, she turned around her eyes asking an unspoken question.

Kaiba's hand traveled down her numb body and gently lifted her up in his arms, princess style as he walked towards the mansion. Their eyes were locked in each other, completely drowned and mesmerized.

Kaiba entered the mansion and walked up the grand staircase; their eyes didn't move away from each other's at all as Kaiba walked down the hallway and into their bedroom. He slowly lay her down on top their bed and was about to turn around and leave but Anita pulled him back. Kaiba turned around slowly as he looked into her longing and yearning blue-grey eyes which he even with all this power he could never resist.

"Anita, I have some work to finish right now, I'll be back very soon," Kaiba explained to her.

"Stay with me Seto...please don't leave," Anita whispered gently, her eyes pleading him.

With one look into her eyes he knew exactly what she wanted and didn't refuse as he gently let his body fall over hers. Their lips met once again in a kiss full of desire and pleasure as they fought for dominance. Deep passion coursed through their veins as they breathlessly parted for air. Anita's fingers slowly slid down to the buttons of Kaiba's shirt and quickly unbuttoned them. Her hands ripped his shirt off as they began to roam around freely, feeling his bare torso all over; Kaiba dived for her neck and tenderly sunk his teeth into her soft skin, she bit her lip in both pain and pleasure as Kaiba worked all over her neck, letting his supple tongue run over her skin teasingly. Anita's hands ran through his damp, dark brown hair as he suckled the skin near her collarbone. She unexpectedly pulled Kaiba away from her neck and stare into his eyes that gave her a puzzling look at the moment.

She quickly flipped him over him so she was on top of him; her long, wavy brown tresses on top of Kaiba's face as he pulled them back behind her ear. He smirked at her as she smiled back with pining enticement in her eyes. Their lips became intertwined in another exceptionally passionate kiss. Slowly Kaiba's hand moved towards the back of Anita's dress as he felt for the first lace tie on the back of her dress and found it. He gently tugged it as it became undone and he went to the second one down and pulled on it again as it slowly became undone again. He finally found the third lace and soothingly yanked on it once again as it became undone. Kaiba's hand then slowly ran up and down her exposed back, feeling it with longing. He raised his hand up and began to pull the straps off her pale shoulders. Both were completely obscured in their passion and temptation that they didn't even notice that the rain had stopped and the dark clouds were replaced by a crescent moon in the night sky...

---------------------

_The same woman in the black sleeveless dress sat on the crisp sand of the beach; alone and secluded. The pale blue sky had turned a shade of dark blue and indigo as the sun began to set, far away within glows of orange. A chilly breeze began to pick up as the gentle, rolling waves slightly turned rough as they crashed against the shore of the beach. The woman hugged her knees closer to her chest as a cold breeze blew by. Crystal droplets began to form in her blue-grey eyes and descended without restraint from her lashes as she thought of the man she loved so much._

_'Why did he leave me?' She thought dejectedly as tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_"Anita…" a deep voice called out from behind her._

_The woman froze as she heard the familiar voice call out her name. She quickly stood up and turned around to see who it was. It was her lover, the man she loved had returned again for her. His soft sapphire blue eyes looked calm and relaxed as he gently smiled at her; the woman smiled back as tears of joy ran down her face. She swiftly wiped them away and started to run towards him; his comforting arms held her again as they embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity for her. She didn't ever want him to let her go, and in return she would never let him leave her. No matter how much strength she appeared to have he was the world to her and without him she had absolutely nothing._

_"Where were you Seto? Why did you leave me?" The woman whispered softly, her chin resting on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry Anita, I'll never leave you again," The man whispered his reply into her ear, pulling her away from the aloofness of the environment and into the affection his heart detained._

_"You promise?" The woman whispered again._

_"I promise," the man replied with his arms still embracing her._

_The woman moved away from her lover and gazed into his eyes deeply. She gently closed her eyes as the man leaned closer to her. Their lips gently brushed against each other as the woman awaited their kiss. She then opened her eyes not feeling the presence of her lover anywhere near her but the remote weather encircled her. He had disappeared once again without a trace; tears began to resurface in the woman's eyes as she looked downwards. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of the woman but when she tried to look up she was blinded. Soon the light faded away as a door appeared in front of her. It was just an ordinary door in the middle of the beach which appeared strange to the woman. Then she thought her lover might be beyond the passageway as she decided to walk towards it slowly..._

---------------------

Anita's eyelids gradually opened as her blue-grey eyes were exposed to sunlight that seeped in from the bedroom windows. She blinked a couple of times to clear the hazy vision. She then slowly turned herself around in the bed to find her husband missing from the place beside her. Anita quickly jolted up as her eyes wandered around the bedroom to find a sign of her husband, but he wasn't in the bathroom because the door was left wide open and there was no sound of running water or anything.

_'Hopefully he's somewhere around the mansion since its Saturday morning.'_ She thought as she stretched her arms up and looked down at herself. Anita then suddenly noticed that her body was completely naked and quickly wrapped her arms around her body; afraid of someone watching her. She looked down at the ground where she found no trace of her or Kaiba's clothes from last night. Thinking she quickly wrapped a white sheet around herself and went into her closet to find something to wear. She grabbed a pair of white silk pants, a matching white lace tank-top and some under garments and headed for the bathroom.

Anita put on her clothes and turned the tap on in the bathroom and washed her face with some water. Then she took a towel and dabbed it on her face and then removed it as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Memories of the dream she awoke from that morning floated in her mind.

_'I can't believe the dream I had this morning before I woke up was a continuation of the one from a few days ago.' _She thought as she stared at her mirror reflection. _'Why did it continue?'_ Anita wondered as she put the towel away on the rack. _'Both dreams must mean something' _She thought as she walked out of the bathroom. _'Are these dreams trying to tell me something? Are they a reflection of my life?'_ She had so many questions but no answers came to her.

_'Oh well...'_ Anita thought as she tried to push those thoughts out of her head and decided to go look for her husband. She quickly grabbed her transparent, white silk robe and left the bedroom.

Anita quickly headed down the stairs, not watching where she was going when she bumped into their house maid.

"I'm sorry Maria," she apologized.

"Its ok Mrs. Kaiba," Maria smiled. "What is the hurry madam?" She asked politely.

"Did you see Seto?" Anita asked.

"Yes I did," Maria smiled again. "Master Kaiba wanted a cup of coffee and I gave it to him and then I saw him heading towards the garden outside," she replied.

"Thank you," Anita replied as she was about to leave but remembered something. "Maria, did you take the clothes that were on the ground in our bedroom?" She asked.

"Yes, I did this morning when both you and Master Kaiba were...sleeping," Maria said hesitantly.

"Oh...ok," Anita blushed as she thought that Maria must have seen them sleeping without their clothes on, "I'll go find Seto now..." she mumbled as she headed outside.

Her eyes wandered around to find Kaiba and then quickly focused in on their small gazebo. She quickly walked through the grass in her bare feet as she spotted Kaiba sitting on the small wooden bench inside the white painted gazebo. Kaiba was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white, transparent shirt which was left open. He was holding a coffee mug with his right hand which rested on the side handles of the bench while his other arm was resting on the bench. His dark brown bangs fell over his blue eyes which were lost somewhere at a distant sight he was staring out at.

Anita walked up the small stairs from behind the gazebo and walked up behind Kaiba. She gently breathed as both her hands gently rested on Kaiba's shoulders. Kaiba didn't seem to move for a few moments but then he lifted his hand and gently grasped Anita's hands and held it affectionately. Anita quickly moved away from behind Kaiba and walked to the front of the bench and sat down beside him.

"Seto..."Anita called out softly, "What are you doing here so early?" she asked soflty.

"Nothing...just felt like coming out here for some fresh air," Kaiba replied slowly turning his head sideways to look at his wife.

"Why? Don't you have work to do even if its a Saturday," Anita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I do," Kaiba smirked. "But I thought I'd do it a bit later," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Anita removed his hand away from her shoulder disappointedly and looked away from him.

"Anita come on," Kaiba said as he put his arm around her shoulder again. "It's only a little, then I promise to spend the whole day with you ok?" Kaiba tried to convince her.

"No you can just forget me and marry your work ok? You don't need me," Anita frowned as she got up to leave.

"Yes I do," Kaiba said as he pulled her hand back.

Anita turned around and looked at Kaiba for a long time and finally gave into him. She quickly seated herself in his lap sideways with her legs stretched out on the bench and her head leaning against his chest. Kaiba put down his coffee mug and wrapped both his arms around her. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead as Anita smiled and closed her eyes as she let herself move closer towards the warmth of his body. Kaiba rested his chin on top of Anita's head as they stayed in that position on the bench together for a long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe the summer went by so fast and now school started like two months ago! Another year of hell! I'm sorry but that means I won't be able to update as fast as I did for the previous chapters...school really takes a lot out of you! But anyway, really glad to see the great reviews I'm getting so far, so thank you for that. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

-Chapter 4-

----

_'Ring, Ring, Ring!'_

"Okay, class dismissed, see you tomorrow," Sheniro said with a big smile as all the students heaved a sigh of relief. _'Teaching isn't as easy as it looks,'_ Sheniro thought as he collasped in his chair behind his big desk. _'Atleast I'm teaching something I know a lot about and admire'_ he thought as he shuffled through some papers and books on his desk. All the students in his class happily packed away everything in their bags and shuffled out the door. But three young ladies still stayed behind taking their time packing their stuff without Sheniro noticing.

"Hey Selina, why are you staring at _him_ like that?" A brunette girl named Rita with grey eyes whispered.

"Probably day dreaming about our new photography professor," A girl beside Rita named Naomi with raven black hair and violet eyes replied, quietly nudging Selina.

"He's just so...amazing!" Selina, a blonde girl with bright jade green eyes said dreamily.

"He is kind of cute though," Rita whispered as she blushed slightly.

"Kind of? He's so sexy!" Selina exclaimed but quietly so Sheniro wouldn't hear her.

"Come on you guys he's our photography teacher, we should respect him, not fall head over heels for him," Naomi stated with a disappointing look at her friends.

"I don't care if he's a teacher," Selina said stressing the last word as she rolled her eyes, "Besides's I'm sure he's not much older than us, I mean look at him!" she whispered.

"You're crazy Selina, I'm not falling for a professor even if he's young and handsome," Naomi said stuffing her books in her bag.

"Have it your way Naomi, but your going to miss all the fun," Selina replied with a wink, "Come on Rita, lets go talk to Mr.Kazaki," Selina said packing her books away.

"You sure he won't mind?" Rita asked nervously as she zipped her bag close.

"Don't worry Rita, I'm sure he won't mind us," Selina slyly smirked as they both walked up to his desk as Naomi hopelessly followed behind.

"Now just stand back and watch the expert flirt," Selina whispered as she flipped her blonde hair back behind her.

"Oh God..." Naomi said rolling her eyes.

"Mr.Kazaki?" Selina called in her sweetest voice as Sheniro looked up at them.

"Oh hello, what are you girls still doing here? Don't you have another class next?" Sheniro asked raising a brow.

"Oh the teacher won't mind if we're a bit late," Selina replied fluttering her eyelids at him, "We just wanted to say how we loved today's class! It was amazing the way you taught us the different views of photos and stuff," she said.

"Well thank you, glad you enjoyed it," Sheniro replied with a smile.

"Photography has gotten even more interesting ever since you've been our professor," Selina smiled widely, "Hasn't it Rita?" she said nudging Rita with her elbow.

"Y-yes, yes it has, its...amazing!" Rita agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic about it, "You're a great professor," she finished off, smiling nervously.

"I appreciate the compliment girls, thank you," Sheniro replied, "I hope you girls enjoy it more as we go further into the subject," he said.

"So did you graduate from university a few years ago? I mean, you look very young for a professor," Selina piped quickly.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," Sheniro chuckled.

"Well then you must be like in your early twenties right?" Selina asked.

"I'm sorry Selina but that's my personal information," Sheniro responded, "But I asure you, I'm much older than you girls," he finished off as he understood their intention.

"Please may we know you age?" Selina pleaded as she nudged Rita again.

"Y-yeah, we won't tell anyone," Rita tried to convince.

"I'm twenty-four, much older than you girls as I said," Sheniro said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"That's young, we're eighteen," Selina responded excitedly.

"I'm six years older than you girls," Sheniro said a bit frustrated as he looked out the classroom door. He suddenly spotted Anita passing down the hallway and decided to go meet her.

"Look girls I'm sorry but I have to leave right now," Sheniro said quickly packing all his books and papers in his black side bag, "I'll see you tomorrow in class," he said as he put the strap of his side bag over his shoulder and quickly rushed out the door.

"See Selina, I told you he wouldn't be interested into a girl like you," Naomi finally spoke, since she'd been silent for the whole moment.

"Oh shut up Naomi," Selina said disappointedly frowning, "I still think he's very hot for a professor," she said.

"Selina just forget about him, he's not interested so who cares?" Rita replied, still standing beside her friend.

"Whatever..." Selina replied as they all walked out of the classroom.

-----------------

"Anita...Anita!" Sheniro called out from behind a massive crowd of students in the hallway. The students were all pushing their way around in the hallway, trying to get to their next class without being late. Anita was also stuck in this crowd of people near the front as she tried to squeeze through some how.

"Anita, over here," Sheniro called again loudly as he pushed and shoved his way along, trying to get her attention from behind. But the hallway filled with students drowned out Sheniro's voice as Anita kept walking.

"Anita!" He called again, practically screaming. But this time Anita heard him because she quickly spun her head around to look behind her.

"Wait I'll be right there," Sheniro said loudly over voices of students. Anita quickly walked out of the crowd as best she could and stood near the side of the wall.

"What a crowd!" Sheniro said with relief as he finally made it over to Anita.

"Yeah..."Anita smiled as she took a moment to look at Sheniro.

As usual, he was attired in his casual dark jeans and a blue and green-checkered collar shirt, which was completely unbuttoned at the front, revealing his white muscle shirt underneath. Sheniro was also looking at Anita intently as usual. She was attired in knee-length skirt which was striped with soft colors like powder blue, pale green and lavender. She was also wearing a sleeveless collared dark denim shirt which had a zip at the front but was zipped only half way, revealing her pale blue tank top.

"So, do you have a class next to go to?" Sheniro asked, breaking the thin silence between them.

"No I have a spare this period," Anita replied as she put some of her strands of hair behind her ear.

"Wow, so do I, what a coincidence!" Sheniro said cheerfully. "Do you want to go outside in the backyard and just talk for awhile?" he asked, slipping his hands in his pocket.

"Umm...sure," Anita responded after a moment.

"Great!" Sheniro said as he escorted Anita outside.

They both walked outside into the fresh spring air and gentle breeze passing by. Both walked through a small stoned path where fresh green grass and blooming flowers surrounded the soft tranquil atmosphere. They were lost in their own worlds, as they remained silent, yet still kept walking further ahead.

"So...how are your classes going so far? I mean it has been two weeks already," Anita asked, shattering the thin layer of silence.

"They're going well so far, I mean the students really are enjoying the class," Sheniro smiled as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"That's good," Anita replied, not knowing what else to say further.

"Do you want to go sit on that bench for awhile?" Sheniro asked, pointing towards the direction of the bench.

"Sure..." Anita replied as they both walked towards the small stoned bench and sat down.

"I know this is going to be random but did any girls...I mean your students flirt with you?" Anita asked curiously.

"Well yes they try, but I never let them get to me," Sheniro chuckled, "But why are you asking?"

"Oh I don't know, was just curious...I mean your young and handsome and all," Anita responded, without making eye contact.

"You really think I'm handsome?" Sheniro asked a bit surprised at her response.

"Yeah I mean who wouldn't?" Anita laughed flipping her hair back.

"So do any of the guys in our college flirt with you?" Sheniro asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, well at first when I was new, but now I guess I'm too old for them," Anita laughed off.

"Well I don't blame them for flirting with you..." Sheniro replied as his hand reached out towards her, "You're beautiful..." he said, lingering on the last word as he pushed some strands of her hair back behind her ear.

Anita felt her heart thump all of a sudden as she looked at him surprisingly yet confused. Why did he call her beautiful? And the way he said it sounded like he really meant it from inside of him. She slowly looked away from him and looked down, feeling a very bizarre feeling inside of her that she couldn't help but realizing it. She suddenly felt his warm finger tracing its way down the side of her face as it slowly lingered at the side of her chin. Trying to avoid it, she quickly jerked her face away and looked at the opposite direction.

_'Why is he doing this to me?'_ Anita thought confused. _'I mean we're just friends but he's trying to be more than a friend in some ways...'_ she thought as her breathing began to quicken a bit. _'Can he be falling in...love...with me?' _she thought a bit puzzled herself.

"Anita?" Sheniro called softly as Anita snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry...I was just thinking," Anita replied as she faced him again and realized he was holding her hand up in his and staring at the diamond ring which rested on her wedding finger firmly.

"Don't tell me your married Anita...are you?" Sheniro asked with a nervous laugh.

Anita's heart started beating faster and faster as she looked down at her wedding ring and then back at Sheniro. She didn't know what to say to him as he waited for her answer.

_'I think I should tell him the truth now, about me already married so things between us don't turn into a mess and stay as a strong friendship only' _Anita thought as she stared at Sheniro. _'Tell him Anita, tell him your married already...tell him now!' _A voice said in her head.

"I'm...not married..." Anita hesitantly said glancing at his eyes. _'Why'd I say that? I can't believe I just lied! Now I have to wait to tell him later, why did I just do that?' _Anita thought as she mentally kicked herself.

"Really? Wow for a second I thought you were going to tell me you were married," Sheniro laughed with relief. "So why the ring on this particular finger?" he asked curiously.

"I just..." Anita started off, trying to think of an excuse. "Like wearing it on that finger..." she laughed nervously, trying to sound normal.

"Oh...wow...I actually started thinking you were engaged or something," Sheniro chuckled. "But you look way to young to be married anyway," he finished off as he looked away to a distance.

_'Actually I'm twenty eight,'_ Anita thought blushing slightly as she also looked away. _'What made me lie to Sheniro? Especially something about my marriage?' _she thought as they both were silent. _'But I've got to tell him soon...'_ she thought, _'He actually believed me about the dumb ring lie I made up'. _

"I...have to go now..." Anita softly said as she stood up from the bench.

"Ok, I'll come with you," Sheniro replied also getting up from his position, as Anita already began walking away from him as fast as she could without saying a word.

_'The further you are from me, the more my desire to come close to you becomes stronger...'_

------------------

_'Why? Why me?' _Anita thought as she sat in the study room of the Kaiba mansion, marking some of her students' assignments. _'Why can't I just concentrate on marking these?' _She thought, twirling her pen between her fingers.

_'This is driving me crazy!' _Dropping her pen on the desk and rubbing her forehead. _'I'm completely confused...' _She thought, as she turned her chair to face towards the large open window behind the desk.

_'I still don't understand...Why did Sheniro...this is just complicated!'_ Shutting her eyelids. _'Sheniro said I'm beautiful...did he really mean it?_ _And even if he was trying to hint me on something, why did I lie to him?' _

Her mind filled with unanswered questions.

_'I guess I just did because I was afraid I would lose him as a friend for good...'_ Thoughts continued to consume her head. _'And since Seto can't always give me time, I guess I need Sheniro as a friend to spend some time with' _She thought, re-opening her eyes again and looking out the window.

_'On one hand I have this man who simply compliments me, adores me, and willingly spends time with me. On the other hand I have a husband who I love and am totally committed to...but does he feel the same way?' _Anita asked herself, _'No way, I'm sure Seto loves me just as much, then why would he even get married if he didn't?' _

Anita glanced at the clock realizing it was almost 8 in the evening, she tried to concentrate more on her marking rather than dozing off with her thoughts. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and her work that she didn't realize Kaiba entering the study room. He had finally arrived home quite early than usual from work surprisingly and decided to check on his wife. He quickly put down his coat and briefcase on the near by couch in the study and began to loosen his tie as he strolled over to Anita. He slowly came up behind her chair and bent down towards her ear.

"Anita..." He softly, yet enticingly whispered into her ear.

"Seto?" Anita shockingly replied as she felt his warm breath trickle down her neck. "When did you get home? And so early?" She asked, deciding not to turn around and continue with her work.

"I finished all my work early just to spend time with you," Kaiba whispered again close to her ear.

"Surprise, surprise," she replied sarcastically, as she continued marking.

"What's wrong? I came home early just to spend time with you," Kaiba said a bit puzzled, as Anita remained silent.

"Come on, you know I care about you. I just want to be with you," Kaiba whispered alluring into her ear.

"Only when you have time…" She muttered under her breath.

"Anita, that's not fair, you know I have a lot of responsibilities!" Kaiba exclaimed, becoming quite frustrated.

"Seto..." Anita said putting her pen down. "Will you just leave me alone for awhile?" she said with frustration in her voice.

"No..." he said, a bit annoyed himself.

"I always wait for you to finish your work, so now you have to wait for me to finish mine," she stated as she quickly got up from her chair and moved away from him.

"But..." Kaiba said trying to think of a response.

"But nothing, now please leave," Anita said moving towards the big window and crossing her arms. Kaiba stood there half shocked by his wife's attitude towards him.

"Anita please...just for a little while, I promise I'll let you finish the rest of your work right after," he tried to convince her as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry Seto...I just have so much on my mind," Anita said, finally giving into his embrace.

_'This would never happen if it was Sheniro...he'd always give me the time I need...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Finally got the chance to update again! With all this school and homework, I hardly get time to write and now thank God the holidays are next week! Wow I can't believe I'm on my fifth chapter already, that means I'm half done my story! Well enough with me and all my talk, let's get on with the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one because things are going to get interesting from here...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

-Chapter 5-

-I-I-

_The woman continued walking down the small lit path towards the single ordinary door. Her black dress swept across the sand behind her as she kept walking at a slow pace. Dark clouds swallowed the night sky as thunder began to grumble slightly. The woman paid no heed to the dark atmosphere that the weather was creating around her as her only focus was beyond that peculiar door. She finally arrived, standing right in front of the door. She shakily moved her hand towards the brass doorknob and firmly gripped it. Her eyes filled with hope as she began to gently pull the door open. The same bright light appeared again as the woman pulled the door wide open. She quickly shut her eyes closed and put her hand over her face to protect her from the gleaming light. But soon enough the light began to fade away as the woman moved her hand away from her face safely and opened her eyes, awaiting to see her lover beyond that door. Her mouth slightly fell open as she gasped at the man standing in front of her._

_"You?" She said, and remained completely speechless._

_"Yes Anita... its me," The deep voice replied as he slightly smirked. 'Its really him' the woman thought as she continued to stare at the man. His very particular dark brown eyes were vibrant and his same short slick black hair was gelled as usual. He was wearing basically the same thing as her lover. The same white transparent dress shirt and the same white dress pants. His slight smirk had turned into a innocent and pure smile that was irresistible to look at. The woman became mesmerized with his natural smile and the vibrant look in his dark eyes. _

_"Do you want to come with me to the other side of this door?" The young man asked politely, reaching his hand out for her._

_"No...I...can't..." The woman replied hesitantly as the thought of her lover surfaced in her._

_"Please, trust me Anita," He responded, awaiting her hand to hold his. The woman was silent as she thought about his offer. At the same time she was thinking about her lover. She didn't want to leave him, but since he left her and was nowhere around to be seen, she gently nodded in agreement._

_"Alright," She replied as she gently yet hesitantly took his hand. _

**_-_**I-I-

"Anita...Anita, wake up!" Kaiba called as he gently shook his sleeping wife.

"Seto...let me sleep," Anita mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Anita its seven thirty am, don't you have class?" Kaiba asked.

"What?" Anita said as her eyes flashed open, "Its seven thirty already?" she asked jolting up from the bed.

"Anita, relax...it is seven thirty," Kaiba replied as he too sat up beside her on their bed, "Why? What's wrong?" He asked touching her arm.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Anita exclaimed as she ripped the covers off her and jumped out of bed to run into the washroom. Kaiba sat there still in bed, smirking at his wife's actions.

"Can't afford to be late today!" Anita said as she came out of the washroom all brushed and washed up a few minutes later.

"Why? What's the rush?" Kaiba asked as he finally got out of bed shirtless.

"Today's Rose Day, remember Seto? Its the charity event we hold every year to raise money for the college. The student council sells roses on this day and everyone comes dressed in red. We also prepare specials in the cafeteria and then end it off with our Rose Day Dance," Anita explained as she walked towards her closet to find an outfit to wear.

"So why do you have to be early?" Kaiba asked as he gathered his things for his morning shower before work.

"The professors have to be there early meaning nine to help set up everything because today the classes start at ten," Anita finished explaining as she finally found something to where today.

"Well if you think you're going to be late then you know who to ask for a lift," Kaiba replied smirking.

"No I think I'll get there on time, but thanks anyway," Anita smiled at her husband before he disappeared into the washroom for his shower.

She dropped her clothes she was going to change into on her bed and sat down in front of the mirror. She opened up a drawer and reached in to get her hair straightener. She plugged in the straightener and waited for it to heat up so she could quickly use it before she left. As she waited, thoughts drifted into her mind as she recalled her recent dream she had awoken from. _'This is just ridiculous! How come I'm having the same dream being continued like this?' _Anita asked herself. _'Its freaking me out, I mean how did Sheniro enter my dream, why did he enter my dream?' _Unanswered questions attacked Anita's mind. _'I shouldn't stall any longer and tell Sheniro the truth about my martial status' _Anita thought, _'Because these dreams are like seriously driving me crazy!' _

-I-I-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_'Finally...class over' _Sheniro thought in relief as he quickly packed up his things and stuffed his books and papers in his side bag. _'Have to go find Anita now, haven't seen her for the whole morning' _Sheniro thought as he quickly put on his dark denim jacket over his red t-shirt. He was too busy thinking about Anita to notice his three female students who were staying behind as usual.

"Look girls, I got this for Mr. Kazaki for Rose Day today," Selina said as she pulled out a pure red rose to show her friends.

"Wow! That's so beautiful,"Rita exclaimed as she looked at the rose.

"Goodness..." Naomi said rolling her eyes and packing her books up as Selina gave her a dirty look.

"Come on lets go, I want to give this to him now," Selina said excitedly as she picked her bag up and held on to the rose with her other hand.

"I'm getting out of here," Naomi replied as she picked up her bag and abandoned her friends.

"Let her be that way Selina," Rita responded as they both walked up towards Sheniro's desk.

"Mr. Kazaki?" Selina called in her sweetest tone.

"Yes?" Sheniro responded turning around to face her.

"I bought this rose for you for Rose Day today," Selina beamed as she handed him the rose delicately.

"Thank you...that was very...thoughtful of you Selina," Sheniro replied hesitantly, understanding her real intention.

"Any time," Selina replied with a plastered smile, "Come on Rita we're getting late for class," she said flipping her blond hair as they both exited the classroom.

Sheniro observed the beautiful and delicately pure red rose. The beauty of it reminded him of Anita. _'Maybe I should save this rose to give to Anita' _Sheniro thought as he took in the sensational fragrance of the rose and quickly picked up his side bag to put over his shoulder. _'Have to go find her right away' _he thought as he left the classroom.

-I-I-

Anita silently walked down the very busy and crowded hallway of Domino college. All the students were buzzing with excitement about Rose Day and the dance. The girls were all dressed in something red and all the boys dressed in either red or black. The college was all decorated in red banners, streamers and balloons and gave an authentic look. Anita softly smiled to herself as she too was very happy and excited about today. For a very strange reason, Anita's heart was desiring to see a glimpse of Sheniro. She didn't know the reason why but her eyes searched for him through the hall.

Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder and she quickly turned around.

"Looking for someone?" Sheniro asked with a slight smirk.

"N..no...I was just...going to the staffroom," Anita said hesitantly as she looked down to hide her blush.

"I haven't seen you like all morning, so I thought I might as well go find you now," Sheniro said, "And by the way, you look amazing in red," he complimented as he gazed at her intently.

Anita was wearing a long plain silk black skirt that touched the floor with two knee-high splits up the sides, revealing her long slender legs. She also wore a crimson red off-the-shoulder top, bringing out her slim shoulders. Her hair was straightened perfectly and her red feather earrings finished off the ensemble.

"Thank you," Anita replied as a blush again crept up her cheeks.

"Oh and before I forget," Sheniro said as he took out the red rose he was saving for her, "This is for you, Happy Rose Day," he said as he held out the rose for her.

"Thank you...again," Anita smiled, accepting the rose delicately. She took in the lovely scent of the flower as her lashes swept over her eyes for a moment. The recent dream she had that morning flashed in her mind as she quickly opened her eyes.

"Anita? You okay?" Sheniro asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Anita replied. _'Why can't I just tell Sheniro the truth about my martial status?' 'Why am I hesitating? I really want to tell him the truth but then on the other hand I don't' _Thoughts running in Anita's mind.

"Anita...I...want to...say something," Sheniro hesitantly said.

"What is it?" Anita asked nervously.

"I...I..." Sheniro began but was interrupted.

"Good afternoon you two," Mrs. Kanami greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon," Sheniro and Anita said in unison.

"Isn't this year's Rose Day absolutely wonderful? We've raised a lot of money for the charity!" Mrs. Kanami said excitedly.

"That's great," Sheniro replied with a half hearted smile.

"Well I better be going now...have a lot more work to finish right now," Mrs. Kanami responded cheerfully, "Anita if you don't mind, we need some help for organizing the dance and ticket sales," she said before she left.

"No problem, I'll be right there," Anita responded.

"Alright then, see you later," Mrs. Kanami said as she turned and walked away. A moment of silence surrounded Anita and Sheniro as they hesitated to speak up again.

"I'll talk to you later then..." Anita spoke up softly, "Have to go help in the staffroom," she said as she was about to walk away.

"Anita..." Sheniro called as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What is it?" Anita asked anxiously.

"Never mind," Sheniro responded quietly.

"Weren't you going to tell me something before?" Anita asked.

"I'll...tell you some other time," Sheniro replied.

"Alright... see you later," Anita said, "And thanks for the...rose," she added with a smile as she walked away from him.

"No problem," Sheniro replied quietly as he watched her walking away.

_'Why can't I say three simple words from what I feel from my heart...'_

_-_I-I-

_'I'm really going to surprise Anita today' _Kaiba thought as he took in the lovely scent of pure crimson long-stemmed rose in his hand. He sat at the back seat of his limo, half smiling as he looked out the clear window. He was heading over to the Domino college to pick Anita up, since he finally decided to finish his work early and spend the rest of the day with his wife. _'Anita will be really glad to see me for the first time, off early from work_' he thought smirking slightly as his driver finally pulled in through the college gates entrance.

"Just park here and I'll get Anita and be back in a few minutes," Kaiba said huskily as he opened the car door and walked out, tucking the rose inside his coat.

"Of course Master Kaiba," The driver responded back.

Kaiba slowly walked up the stone steps and opened the main door to the entrance of the college. _'Its been awhile since I've been here...'_ Kaiba thought as he entered the school and walked down a peaceful hallway, since the students were having their last class of the day before the dance. _'The last time I probably came here was two years ago...' _Kaiba thought as he kept walking down the surprisingly empty hallway. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice another young man walking directly towards him. A few seconds later, they collided against each other and nearly lost their balance.

"Watch where you're going!" Kaiba said sharply, as he stood straight up again. _'Imbecile' _Kaiba thought as he brushed off his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," The young man apologized as he stood up to look at the man he collided into.

"Seto Kaiba!" He exclaimed in shock, as he looked at the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"And you would be?" Kaiba asked with an expressionless face.

"I'm Sheniro Kazaki, professor of photography here at Domino College," Sheniro introduced himself, "Nice to meet you Mr. Kaiba," He smiled as he stuck out his hand to shake.

Kaiba shook his hand while thinking of the young man's name. _'Sheniro...' _He thought, as it sounded familiar to him, and then suddenly remembered that Anita had told him about this young new professor.

"So what brings a wealthy business man like yourself here?" Sheniro asked politely as he stuffed his hand in his jeans pocket.

"I was looking for...Anita, she's a professor at this college," Kaiba replied calmly.

"Anita? I know her very well! She's a good friend of mine," Sheniro said jubilantly, "But how do you know her?" He asked curiously.

"She's my-" Kaiba was about to say, but was interrupted by the ringing of Sheniro's cellphone.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me," Sheniro apologized as he took out his cellphone and walked away from Kaiba.

_'Anita's friends with him and she never told him that she was married...to me?' _Kaiba thought suspiciously as he continued to walk down the hall. _'Anita would never do that...' _He thought silently. For some reason, the thought of Anita and Sheniro being good friends and Sheniro not knowing Anita's martial status disturbed him.

-I-I-

"I'm sorry," Anita apologized for accidentally bumping into Sheniro.

"It's alright," Sheniro replied with a smile, "By the way Anita, a couple of minutes ago I met Seto Kaiba here at our college," he said.

"Really?" Anita said surprisingly, _'What's Seto doing here?' _She thought curiously.

"Yeah, he said he was looking for you," Sheniro said as he recalled what Kaiba had said.

"Oh...really?" Anita said as her heart beat paced faster.

"Yeah, have you met him before?" Sheniro asked inquisitively.

_'I'm actually married to him for about four years now' _Anita wanted to say but decided not to for now.

"Yeah, you see he donates money to the Rose Day charity event every year and I collect the donations from him," Anita lied as her heart pounded crazily inside. She wasn't used to lying like this at all and felt guilty about it, but she couldn't spill anything at the moment right now. She would figure out a way later to tell him the truth.

"Oh I see..." Sheniro said, sounding as if he didn't believe her for a moment, "Well then I think he wants to talk to you about the donation, he's probably waiting for you in the main entrance hall.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him now then," Anita replied nervously.

"Wait Anita, are you coming for the dance?" Sheniro asked eagerly.

"No, I don't think so..." Anita answered.

"Alright...see you later," Sheniro said softly, as his face turned slightly glum.

-I-I-

Kaiba looked at his wrist watch as he patiently waited in the main hall of Domino College for Anita. He had looked places where she could be, but didn't find her and he didn't bother asking anyone because he didn't want to make it a big commotion with his presence here. So he just decided to wait in the main hall, hoping Anita would appear there soon. He looked up quickly to the sound of clicking heels on the hallway floor. Anita was walking towards him with a bit of a shocked expression on her face. Kaiba pushed his hands in his pockets and slightly smirked at his shocked wife.

"Seto...what are _you_ doing here?" Anita asked in astonishment as she looked into her husband's eyes for an answer.

"I'm here for you Anita," Kaiba answered as he lifted his hand and pushed some hair away from her cheek and gently placed his lips against the warm skin of her cheek. Anita felt confused inside as she tried to figure out the main reason he was here. His lips finally moved away from her cheek and he looked into her curious blue-grey eyes.

"This is for you," Kaiba said as he took out the rose from inside his coat but suddenly noticed that his wife was already holding one in her hand, "I see you have already received one," Kaiba said as he looked at the other rose in her hand.

"Seto, why did you come here?" Anita asked nervously, changing the subject.

"Are you saying I can't even come here to visit my very own wife?" Kaiba asked raising a brow.

"No...its just that...you never do," Anita responded as she looked down.

"Well today I decided to come because I wanted to get off work early and come pick you up and spend the rest of the day with you only," Kaiba explained.

"That's a first," Anita replied sarcastically as she looked back at him.

"I know...I thought it would make you feel happy," Kaiba answered.

"I...am Seto," Anita smiled as she put her hand on his cheek. Kaiba gently smiled and took her hand off his cheek and softy kissed it.

"Well then, shall we leave now?" Kaiba asked.

"Okay, but I have to let someone know that I'm leaving first," Anita replied.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside," Kaiba responded back.

"Okay," Anita agreed as she turned back down the hall.

-I-I-

The drive back home to the mansion was silent as Kaiba and Anita were both deep into their own individual thoughts. Anita was feeling guilty about the lie she had told Sheniro earlier that day, but then again it just wasn't the right time to tell him right there and then. She also questioned herself in her mind that when would be the right time to tell him the truth or if she even wanted to. Kaiba on the other hand was thinking about why Anita never mentioned her relationship with Kaiba to Sheniro. Kaiba didn't want to doubt his own wife but something about Sheniro made him slightly suspicious. Finally the limo pulled into the driveway of the mansion and Anita and Kaiba both stepped out. They quietly walked up to the entrance of the mansion without a word being said. Maria opened the door for them as they walked in and headed for the staircase.

"Are you going to run into the study and do some forgotten work you needed to finish?" Anita asked sarcastically as they both walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Anita, I was serious when I said I wanted to spend time with you, why can't you understand that?" Kaiba said with a slight frown as they entered their bedroom.

"Because you never spend time with me, I'm always alone, I think I'm more alone then before we got married," Anita replied as Kaiba closed the door behind them.

"Anita..." Kaiba sighed as he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Is work even more important than me Seto?" Anita asked as she broke away from his embrace and turned around to face him.

"Why are you even asking? You know I love you!" Kaiba said a bit shocked with what she had said.

"I don't think I know that! You're always locked with your computers and machines. Machines don't love you Seto Kaiba...I do!" Anita exclaimed as she looked into his blue orbs.

Kaiba remained silent as Anita turned her back on him and crossed her arms in front of her. Kaiba then again put his arms around her and gently let his lips place a kiss on her bare shoulder. Anita closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down.

"Maybe we need some time apart to just calm our selves and clear our heads..." Anita suggested as she turned back to face him.

"Anita there's a reason why I wanted to spend time with you today..." Kaiba responded looking into her blue-grey eyes.

"But Seto-" Anita interrupted but was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"I...I'm leaving for a business trip this Friday and...I won't be home for our anniversary," Kaiba said hesitantly. For the next couple of moments, Anita just stared into his eyes with shock.

"Then...then take me with you, I don't want to be away from you during our anniversary," Anita finally responded.

"I...I...can't Anita," Kaiba answered quietly.

"This is exactly what I mean! You're so insensitive to everyone around you. I'm your wife, not some machine that you can turn off and on and leave when you please! I'm a human with emotions, I'm a wife who needs her husband's time and love, and obviously its something you can't give me!" Anita snapped as she couldn't take all this pain of being left alone anymore.

"That's not true Anita, I've given you plenty of things!" Kaiba replied with frustration.

"Money, wealth and sex don't count you know!" Anita exclaimed angrily, "I've never complained about how lonely I've felt at times where you weren't there for me, but I can't take this pain any longer Seto!" she raised her voice.

"I was always there for you Seto whenever you needed me, but you weren't there for me when I needed you to be," Anita cried as tears fell freely out of her eyes without restrain, "I'm only asking for your time and nothing else," she said.

"As much as I want to give you time Anita, I just can't because I'm business man," Kaiba replied as he tried to calm her down but was pushed away.

"Then maybe you should have given a second thought about getting married to me, if you knew you didn't have the time," Anita responded with her tears streaking her face.

"How could you say that?" Kaiba said getting irritated.

"Well, its true isn't it?" Anita questioned.

"Anita...just...please leave me alone right now," Kaiba said after a long silent pause and walked towards the door to leave, "And just to let you know, I still intend to go to that business trip even if I'm not going to be home for our anniversary...I'm...sorry," Kaiba mumbled as stood in front of the door.

"Sorry is not going to make me feel better you know," Anita responded as her tears continued to pour down her face.

Kaiba silently paused as he opened the bedroom door and left it ajar. He looked back at Anita as a hint of compassion reflected in his deep sapphire blue eyes. He then turned away and hastily walked out of their bedroom, leaving Anita behind as constant tears just rolled down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year everyone! The year of 2005 has gone by and I'm looking forward to the year of 2006! Well any way, since its still holidays I decided to update my story. This story is half way done and this is the chapter where the twist begins...Hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review!

-Chapter 6-

-I-I-

Dark grey clouds began to engulf the morning sky as the sunlight tried to seep through to brighten the early morning. Anita was trying to sleep peacefully in her bed but something was bothering her and she just couldn't sleep. She slightly stirred in her sleep and finally gave up as her eyes gradually opened. She blinked a couple of times as she slowly got up in a sitting position and gently rubbed her eyes. She noticed that Kaiba wasn't lying beside and then remembered he was sleeping in the guest room. After their quarrel they had a few days ago, they stopped talking to each other, Kaiba moved into the guest bedroom to give themselves some time alone. They were both feeling very upset, alone and angry but they couldn't realize that they missed each other deeply from the inside.

Anita slowly pushed the covers away from her and got out of the bed. She put on her silk transparent robe and walked into the bathroom to wash and freshen up. After she came out, she decided to go downstairs and sit in their gazebo, to get some fresh air and clear her head of thoughts. She wrapped her robe tighter around her body as she walked down the dark hallway and headed for the stairs. As she started down the stairs, she paused all of a sudden and looked down. There she saw Kaiba putting on his coat with a suitcase resting on the ground beside him. She then remembered that today was Friday, the day of when Kaiba told her he was leaving for his business trip. Tears surfaced in her blue-grey eyes at the thought that Kaiba was leaving her without even saying bye. Anita decided to turn around and head back to her room again.

"Anita..." Kaiba called as he noticed her going back up the stairs. It was the first time he was calling her after a couple of days of not talking to each other. Anita quietly yet slowly turned around to face him as she restrained her tears. She didn't say a word as she just stared at him silently.

"Now that you're here...I was...just about to...leave..." Kaiba said quietly as he looked at her.

"Are you saying, you would actually leave without saying goodbye?" Anita asked as she gave him a hard stare that made him feel uncomfortable.

"No...I was..." Kaiba tried to say but just became speechless as he looked down from her penetrating stare.

"You don't have to explain Seto, there's nothing to explain anymore," Anita responded in an upset tone as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked away. Kaiba remained silent without lifting his gaze from the ground.

"You can leave now," Anita said as she breathed out deeply, breaking the awkward silence between them. She slowly turned around to head back up to her room.

"I'll be...back...soon..." Kaiba responded softly and lifted his gaze. Anita halted for a few moments on the stairs and gently turned her head around to look back at her husband.

"Bye..." Kaiba mumbled as he gazed into her blue-grey eyes that reflected deep pain at the moment. He never wanted to hurt her intentionally in any way because he really loved her a lot. _'Maybe this trip will help me clear my head and think things over...' _Kaiba thought as he picked up his suitcase and left out the door silently.

Anita watched her husband leave her again and then she quickly turned around and continued up the stairs. _'I love him so much and we've been married for four years now and yet he still doesn't understand my feelings and emotions completely...' _Anita thought as she restrained the forming tears in her eyes from falling.

-I-I-

The big grey clouds that overwhelmed the dark and gloomy evening sky was releasing rain that came pouring down to the earth. Anita was in the secluded study room, sitting on a black leather chair that faced the big window. She watched the large heavy raindrops hit the glass of the window and slid down. Her head slowly leaned back against the leather chair as her eyelids swept over her blue-grey orbs. The sound of the rain soothed out all the troubled thoughts in her mind but then consumed her again.

_'Why did he do this to me?' _Anita thought depressingly as she kept her eyes closed. _'If he really loved me, he wouldn't have left me and missed our anniversary today' _she thought as tears rolled down the corner of her eyes. _'He left yesterday, and didn't even bother to call...' _Anita thought as she opened her tear-filled eyes. _'I really need a friend by my side now who could comfort me, but who?' _Anita asked herself as she brought her hand up to her face and wiped her tears. The only person she could think of at the moment was Sheniro. _'I suppose it wouldn't be wrong to go visit him...now' _she thought, _'He is probably the only good friend I have after all, he's the only one who can understand me and comfort me right now' _she thought as she stood up from the chair. _'He did give me his address before and I think I have it in my purse...'_ Anita thought as she walked out of the study.

-I-I-

Anita gently gripped her steering wheel and drove into the driveway of Sheniro's small cottage looking house. Rain was still pouring continuously and the sky looked like the sun wasn't going to come out anytime soon. Anita had driven approximately an hour to arrive here at Sheniro's place since he lived a bit outside of the city. _'Wow I can't believe he actually drives for an hour to get to the college and back' _Anita thought as she parked her car beside Sheniro's one. _'I hope he's home..' _she thought as she opened the door of her car and stepped out carefully. As soon as she got out of her car, the rain instantly drenched her hair, clothing and body. She quickly ran under the small roofed veranda in front of Sheniro's house to be protected from the rain. Anita hesitantly brought her hand towards the doorbell and finally pressed it. The sound of the doorbell echoed as Anita waited nervously running her hand through her wet hair. A minute later the door opened, revealing a shocked Sheniro standing there.

"Anita?" Sheniro said astonished as his eyes grew wide.

"Are you going to just stand there or let me in?" Anita asked with a slight smirk.

"Of course...please come in," Sheniro said as his shocked expression changed into an innocent smile of his as he invited her in.

"Thank you," Anita responded with a half smile as she entered into his small home.

"Whats with the visit all of a sudden? And where did you get my address?" Sheniro asked curiously.

"You gave me your address a long while back and I just came to visit because I was feeling upset and alone and I thought I'd come visit you," Anita replied.

"I'm glad you thought of me..." Sheniro responded softly with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

Anita fell silent as she looked around Sheniro's home. To the left of her, was a small living room that consisted of a couch, chair, small television, small coffee table and a fireplace where the fire was lit and crackling away. To the right side of her was a small dining room and kitchen and ahead of her was a short narrow hallway which she guessed led to the bathroom and bedroom. Meanwhile as Anita's eyes were exploring the house and her surroundings, Sheniro's eyes were completely focused on her. She was drenched in the rain and it made her look more desirable. Her wet hair fell on her shoulders, her pink tank-top and pick netted shawl was all plastered against her upper body and her long white skirt flowed down that was slightly stuck to her legs.

"Maybe you should change out of your wet clothes...you might catch a cold," Sheniro suggested as he snapped out of his own thoughts.

"But I don't have other clothes to change into," Anita replied turning around to look at him.

"I'll get some," Sheniro said as he disappeared down the hallway ahead. Anita waited patiently as she walked around.

"Here," Sheniro said as he came back and handed her fresh dry clothes to change into.

"Thanks," Anita replied as she accepted the clothes in her hands.

"The washroom's straight ahead down that hall," Sheniro directed.

"Thanks...again," Anita smiled as she walked down the hallway. A few minutes later she came out of the washroom changed into a loose white silk button down shirt and matching pants that fell all the way to the floor. But she didn't mind since they felt dry and comfortable to be in. She walked down the hallway with her wet clothes in one hand and entered the living room.

"Sheniro...where should I put my wet clothes?" Anita asked.

"Here give them to me," Sheniro said as he came out of the kitchen, "Meanwhile you can go sit near the fireplace...it'll help you get warm," he smiled as he took the clothes from her.

"Thanks" Anita replied softly as she took his advise and walked toward the fireplace. She seated herself on the soft rug and hugged her knees as she kept her eyes on the crackling fire.

"Here," Sheniro said softly as Anita felt a soft blanket wrap around her body. She could feel his hot breath tickle down the back of her neck.

"Thanks...again," Anita whispered as Sheniro flopped down on the rug beside her, also setting down a bottle of wine and two glasses on the small table beside them.

"No problem," Sheniro said as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle of wine, "You do drink wine don't you?" he asked as he began pouring the wine into the glass.

"Yeah..." Anita replied as Sheniro finished pouring the wine in both glasses.

"Here you go," Sheniro said as he passed Anita her glass.

"Thanks...I know I say that a lot...but I have nothing else to say instead," Anita blushed as Sheniro chuckled.

"So...do you live here by yourself?" Anita asked after a silent pause.

"Yes...my parents died when I was young," Sheniro said as his smile disappeared off his face.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Anita apologized as she looked down at her glass.

"But I have an older sister who lives in America, she comes to visit me once in a while," Sheniro replied as he took a sip of his wine.

"I see..." Anita responded as she didn't make any eye contact.

"Can I ask a question if you don't mind?" Anita questioned after an awkward silence between them.

"Shoot me," Sheniro responded as he looked at her.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Anita asked randomly.

"No...not yet," Sheniro answered a little hesitantly, "Why?...Have you?" he asked as he raised a brow.

"Yeah..." Anita sighed and nodded her head, "And I've realized something..." she said.

"What?" Sheniro asked curiously.

"That sometimes the person you love can give you a lot of pain," Anita sighed.

"Has the person given you pain?" Sheniro asked a but interested in the topic.

"Unfortunately yes..." Anita replied as she sipped her wine.

"But who would ever hurt a gem of a person like you?" Sheniro questioned as his finger traced down the side of her face.

"Obviously someone who doesn't understand me and can give me time," Anita responded as she looked away.

"Then maybe you should find someone better..." Sheniro tried to hint.

"Maybe..." Anita answered as with uncertainty in her voice.

"You know another thing I've noticed?" Anita said as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"What?" Sheniro asked calmly.

"Love is such a wonderful thing...but marriage preserves love..." Anita replied, "Only if the person you're married to loves you..." she sighed.

"But why would you marry someone you don't love?" Sheniro asked a bit puzzled by why she was saying all of this.

"Maybe you did love each other once but after marriage took it for granted," Anita responded as tears began to form in her eyes once again.

"Anita...I'm not getting this...why are you talking about love, pain and marriage all of a sudden?" Sheniro asked confused.

"Because its a reality of life," Anita answered as tears began to fall from her lashes.

"Anita..." Sheniro whispered as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer towards his body to comfort her. Anita made no hesitation and leaned her head against his chest as he held her in his warm comforting embrace. Sheniro was completely taken back with Anita's emotional reaction and was also confounded. But he decided to keep quiet and not ask her anything for now as he let her quietly sob away into his chest. Soon, Anita's sobbing quieted down as she got carried away to the land of sleep.

_'If only...he was more like...you...' _


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the late update! As usual I was tied up with school and homework and stuff like that...also was having a bit of writers block. But finally came about writing this chapter and can't believe I have three more chapters to go to finish off this story! I would appreciate if you leave a review with your thoughts and ideas about what you think will happen in my next chapter...it would really help me! Well hope you guys enjoy this one!

-Chapter 7-

-I-I-

_Dark heavy storm clouds encircled the night fallen sky and hovered above the lake and open beach. The usual calm gentle waves of the lake were now rather rough and crashing against the shore of the beach. Cold winds were stirring up in the dark atmosphere and a thunderstorm was on its way. A high-pitched laughter could be heard among the beach and it was coming from the same woman in the long black dress. She was throwing her head back in extreme laughter at the jokes the young man beside her was cracking. He wasn't her lover but someone who was close to her. The woman suddenly desired to run along the shore of the beach where the lake water met the sand. _

_She quickly left the young man behind her and started sprinting towards the shore with her long black dress trailing behind her. The young man smiled at her childish yet innocent behaviour and decided to run along after the woman he's heart most desired. The woman kept running along the shore with her feet splashing in the cool lake water. She felt as if after a long time she was free to do whatever her heart desired. Hearing some more splashing sounds behind her she turned her head for a brief moment and looked back the young man who was trying to catch up to her. She giggled at the sight yet still continued to run faster with the splashing of water continuing with her every step. _

_Very soon the young man finally caught up to her and grasped her wrist. The woman stopped running and turned around to face him. As she gazed into his eyes, memories of her real true lover resurfaced within her heart. Feeling very bewildered inside of her she freed her wrist from the young man's grasp and began to turn around and walk away from him. Every fragment of her heart was beginning to twist as she slowly kept walking away silently. _

_"Anita...please...don't leave..." the young man said softly as Anita halted for a few moments upon hearing his words._

_"Anita...I've always been struggled to say this but...I...love you," he whispered gently. _

_The woman turned around and was taken back by what he had just said. She wanted to say something but became speechless as all words were lost in her. All she could do was gaze into his most innocent eyes and get lost in it. _

_"I want you to stay...with me..." he requested breaking the awkward silence between them._

_He slowly extended his hand out towards her with expectation. But the woman felt as if she couldn't move and became frozen. Something inside of her was telling her to just run to the young man and embrace him. She was too mesmerized with his words that proclaimed his love for her. Finally she decided to go with her inner feeling and swiftly ran into his arms. They both enveloped into a sweet tight eternal embrace as if they weren't prepared to part just yet. Too caught up in their longing embrace in each others arms, they didn't realize that the dark heavy storm clouds were pouring heavy rain. Both were getting completely drenched in the rain but still didn't part. The woman felt as if she had desired this embrace for a very long time ago. But soon enough the young man slowly parted away a bit from her and lifted her chin upwards to meet his. Both were drowned in each others eyes with their lips mere centimetres away..._

"Anita...rise and shine," Sheniro called as he pulled the curtains away from his bedroom window and letting the bright sunlight into the room.

Anita began to stir in her sleep before she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings and she became a bit puzzled, she couldn't seem to recognize where she was at the moment. Soon her wandering gaze fell upon Sheniro's smiling face. Anita's eyes grew big in shock and she quickly jolted up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Sheniro?" Anita called as she moved the covers closer to her body.

"Good Morning," Sheniro replied as he sat down on the side of the bed, facing her oppositely, "Sorry to wake you like this Anita...hope I didn't startle you too much," he said with a smile.

"Where...am I?" Anita asked, failing to remember anything at the moment.

"You're in my bedroom," Sheniro answered, "Remember how you came over here last night? But then you fell asleep so I decided the best thing to do was to let you stay over night here since there was a big storm happening outside," he explained.

"But if was sleeping here...then where...were...you?" Anita asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry...I was sleeping on the living room couch," Sheniro replied, knowing exactly what her thought was leading too.

"Oh..." is all Anita could say in relief as she sifted her gaze downwards.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you in any way," Sheniro said after a moment of silence as he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet her gaze.

"I...know..." Anita blushed slightly and looked back down.

"One thing I wanted to ask you was about why all of a sudden you became so emotional last night?" Sheniro asked curiously.

"I don't know what came over me...I guess I was just feeling upset," Anita responded hesitantly without any eye contact.

"About what?" Sheniro questioned again.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Anita requested.

"Sure..." Sheniro said softly, "But remember...I'll always be by your side no matter what," he said before he got up from the bed to leave the room.

-I-I-

"Sheniro," Anita called as she finished changing back into her normal clothes that were dry now.

"Sheniro?" she called again a bit louder as she looked around the house for him.

Anita was still at Sheniro's house but now was deciding to leave and go back to the mansion. She would have left way earlier but Sheniro insisted that she stay for breakfast and lunch. Anita didn't refuse him and decided to stay as he wished. But now something inside of her was telling her to leave before Kaiba arrived back to the mansion.

"I'm in the backyard Anita," Sheniro yelled back in response.

Anita quickly headed towards the kitchen and saw a small sliding glass door. She slightly pushed it open and stepped out onto a small back porch of the house which faced the open backyard. Anita looked around and saw a small old gazebo a few metres away from the back porch she was standing on. She soon spotted Sheniro standing in the small gazebo wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt and dark jeans. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in his hand and was about to light it. Anita slightly frowned at the sight and quickly walked into the gazebo. She quickly walked up behind Sheniro, grabbed his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it down on the grass. Sheniro was taken back by this sudden reaction of hers and just stared at her while she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You never told me you smoked," Anita said after a long pause, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I only do it sometimes," Sheniro replied a bit shamefully as he put his lighter back into a pocket of his jeans.

"I'm sure you know the consequences of smoking," Anita said as she glared at him with her arms still crossed.

"I know," Sheniro responded quietly, "I promise I'll never do it again," he said looking into her eyes.

"I hope so..." Anita replied slowly as she looked away again.

"Sheniro...can I ask you something?" Anita asked hesitantly after a moment of silence.

"Shoot," Sheniro responded.

"If I told you I was married...what would you do?" Anita questioned randomly.

"You mean right now if you told me?" Sheniro asked as the smile from his face faded.

"Yeah," Anita nodded.

"Why? Are you...?" Sheniro asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"I said _if..._," Anita responded by stressing the last word.

"Well..._if_...you were married...I wouldn't be in this world anymore," Sheniro said softly.

"Sheniro...please be serious," Anita a bit taken back by his response.

"I am Anita...I'm completely being serious," Sheniro said convincingly.

"You...would die...for me?" Anita asked in a low voice as she faced him.

"Yes..." Sheniro whispered as he took a few steps towards her and closed the gap between them.

"But...why?" Anita asked as her voice slightly shook with her heart beating faster because of the sudden closeness between them.

"Because..." Sheniro said softly as he lifted his hand up and put a few strands of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek softly.

"Because?" Anita whispered as she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"I...love you..." Sheniro whispered gently as he leaned in close to her and brushed his lips against hers.

With that one brush of his lips against hers, Anita's body became frozen for that one single moment. She could feel her heart beating faster than ever as if it would explode any second. She quickly turned around, her back facing against him. Anita closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and felt as if she couldn't control all these mixed emotions swirling up inside of her. All of a sudden, one thought hit her mind very hard. _'Am I falling in love? With...Sheniro?' _Anita thought as her eyes flashed back open. A big wave of confusion hit her body and mind as she didn't know what to do or feel at the moment. Anita's back was still turned against Sheniro as she was completely lost in a world of new swirling thoughts and emotions.

Sheniro also stood there silently as if he were in a trance. He just couldn't believe he had just said those three longing words his heart had always desired to say to Anita. Strong desiring emotions were also swirling up inside Sheniro as he just couldn't resist her any longer. He slowly took a step closer to her, unaware of what his actions were leading to and slowly lifted his hand towards her hair. Gently brushing away some tresses of her hair from a side of her neck, he leaned down and let his lips caress the bare skin of her neck. Anita closed her eyes and breathed in deeply under his tantalizing touch instead of resisting away.

Suddenly a flash from the dream Anita had last night resurfaced in her mind. For some reason, that same continuous dream she kept having often was interrupting her mind full of other thoughts she couldn't figure out. Anita unexpectedly spun around and faced Sheniro. She looked deeply into his dark innocent brown eyes which right now held a lot of emotions and desires. Anita could never resist those pure innocent eyes which were entrancing her now and getting her lost within them. Sheniro softly smiled as he brought his hand up towards her cheek and caressed it gently.

Letting his hand slide down her face, Anita closed her eyes and let him touch her for a few moments. His hand suddenly stopped, as he slowly brought his face down towards hers. She could feel his breath tickle her face and his lips only inches away from hers. Anita's lashes swept over her blue-grey orbs as Sheniro gently captured her lips into his in a longing kiss. This was the exact moment Sheniro had always been yearningly waiting for. Anita felt as if the atmosphere had froze around them and it was only them two alone and their desires.

At first their kiss was very soft and innocent, but their innocence was slowly driving into passion. Sheniro decided to deepen the kiss as his tongue softly nudged against her bottom lip for entry. Anita could feel his tongue nudging against her lips but she was hesitant in giving him entry. Too mesmerized into his kiss, she slowly parted her lips for his further explorations. Anita just couldn't believe how intimate they were at the moment with their lip lock continuing. One of Sheniro's hand was wrapped around her waist tightly and the other hand pressing her back and pushing her closer against him. Anita's hands were encircled around his neck as she let one of her hands run through his slick black hair. This passionate kiss was expressing every feeling and emotion of theirs inside which could not be expressed in any other way. Both were completely lost within sweet passion and failed to notice the slight drizzle of rain that was now falling down from the sky and creating a magical atmosphere around them.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

All of a sudden, Anita abruptly parted away from Sheniro's lips. She removed her hands from around his neck and Sheniro confoundedly let her body part away from him. Anita had forgotten about how she had left her purse on the bench, inside the gazebo they were in and with her cellphone inside her purse. It started ringing again as Anita looked at her purse and then back at Sheniro. She slowly walked over to the bench and opened her purse. She took the ringing cellphone in her hand and flipped it open to answer.

"Hello?" Anita answered putting her cellphone near her ear.

"Anita...its me...Seto," Kaiba responded in his deep husky voice, "I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way back to the mansion," he said.

"Okay..." Anita replied softly, without asking any further questions.

"I'll be there soon," Kaiba said before hanging up.

"Okay," Anita replied again as she flipped her cellphone closed.

She closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply. _'I can't stay here any longer, I'm a married woman.' _This was the only thought that hit her mind at the moment. She quickly and silently grabbed her purse and ran out of the gazebo without even thinking about giving a second look to a bewildered Sheniro. He just silently stood there in the gazebo, watching his love leave him without saying a word.

-I-I-

_'What was I thinking?' _Anita thought as she pulled her car into the driveway of the Kaiba Mansion. _'What had gotten into me, that I actually kissed Sheniro?' _Anita thought as her head filled with mixed swirling thoughts that confounded her. _'I'm sure I'm not in love with him...or...am I?'_ Anita asked herself as she parked her car. _'Well whatever it is, I can't stall much longer in telling Sheniro the truth' _Anita thought as walked out of her car, closed the door and paced towards the mansion. She quickly entered inside and walked in to the living room. Her heart jumped slightly as she saw Kaiba standing in the living room facing her. Anita became awkward and unsure of what to do or say and just stared up at him speechlessly.

"Aren't you happy I'm back early from my trip?" Kaiba finally spoke to break the silence. Anita kept silent as she smiled weakly and nodded back in response.

"So where were you?" Kaiba asked as he took a few steps towards her. Anita wasn't sure how to answer back and tried to make up some excuse to say.

"I...I was at...Mokuba and Rebecca's house because they called me over to visit..." Anita finally responded hesitantly.

"But the maid was just telling me that you were gone for the whole night," Kaiba asked with a raised eye brow.

"They told me to...stay for the night because...the weather was stormy," Anita lied nervously as she looked away from his eyes.

"Oh..." Kaiba said unconvincingly, but decided not to ask further questions.

"Anita the only reason I came back early from my trip was because of you," Kaiba said changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" Anita questioned as she focused her wandering gaze back at him.

"I mean to say...sorry...about the earlier argument we had before I left," Kaiba explained, "I shouldn't have left you, especially on our anniversary day yesterday," he said quietly as Anita kept silent and couldn't believe he was apologizing to her.

"I finally realized my mistake and how I lacked the time to spend with you," Kaiba continued, "If you can, please forgive me but I promise that from now on I'll try my best to spend more time with you as possible," he said as he gently caressed Anita's cheek.

"Really?" Anita whispered as she became slightly emotional.

"Yes," Kaiba replied with a small smile.

"Thank you Seto," Anita whispered softly as she shifted her gaze downwards. But guilt was building up inside and pounding her heart.

"And since I missed our anniversary yesterday, I'll make it up to you with a very special dinner on Tuesday night," Kaiba promised as slid a finger under her chin and lifted to meet her gaze.

"That sounds...great..." Anita smiled half-heartedly, feeling guilty to meet his gaze.

Kaiba pulled Anita closer to his body and embraced her warmly. Anita on the other hand felt somewhat uncomfortable in his embrace and was continuing to feel guilty about the kiss her and Sheniro had shared earlier. A lot of tension and pressure was building up inside of her that she just wanted to burst out any second. As Kaiba embraced her, he could feel a sense of tension and awkwardness within her. Something inside of him was telling him that something felt different about her and she wasn't acting like the same Anita as before he left.

_'I hope Anita's not trying to keep or hide something from me...'_


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I know it takes me awhile to update...but it takes me a lot of time to think and organize my ideas out for each chapter. My exams are finally over and summer break is here! I also got quite a bit of writers block since I'm nearly close to the end of my story, and therefore I need as much support as I can get from your reviews. Appreciating your great reviews, although wishing to get more feedback. I would also like if every person reviewing my story, could try and give me some ideas of how they think this story should end creatively in their review. It would be great help for me since I'm kind of stuck on how to end the story creatively. Well enough of my blabbing...lets get on to the chapter...enjoy!

-Chapter 8-

-I-I-

_Ring! Ring!_

Anita's cellphone suddenly rung through the now silent Kaiba Mansion.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Anita! Your phone's ringing!" Kaiba yelled from the study.

"Could you get it Seto? I'm in the shower," Anita yelled back in response from the attached washroom in their bedroom.

_Ring! Ring!_

Kaiba tediously stood up from his chair and slowly walked down the gloomy hallway and into their bedroom.

_Ring! Ring!_

Kaiba picked up Anita's cellphone off her dressing table and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello," Kaiba grunted huskily.

"Hi..." as a young man replied back and paused for a second, "May I speak to Anita please?" he asked politely.

"Who is this speaking?" Kaiba asked harshly, ignoring to reply his question.

"I'm Sheniro," the young man replied a bit nervously, and was taken back by his harsh speaking, "And may I please ask who you might be?" Sheniro asked after a moment.

"Who is it?" Anita asked as she walked out of the bathroom in a white bathrobe and towel wrapped around her wet hair. Kaiba didn't get to reply to Sheniro as he just handed the cellphone over to Anita. Anita looked a bit puzzled as she took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello," Anita answered hesitantly.

"Hey Anita...its me...Sheniro," he replied back to her calmly.

"Hi..." Anita said as she gently held her breath for an unknown reason.

"I just wanted to find out, why you haven't been coming to college for a few days?" Sheniro asked curiously.

"I...I wasn't feeling well..." Anita hesitantly lied. The truth was ever since that day she stayed over at Sheniro's house, her feelings had changed and was getting complicated for her to understand, so she just wanted to be left alone and not face Sheniro at all for a few days. She hid the truth from Kaiba as well and said she wasn't feeling well for an excuse.

"Oh...I see..." Sheniro responded quietly as if he almost wasn't convinced by her response.

"Actually...I need to talk to you Anita," Sheniro said awkwardly, "Can I meet up with you tonight?" he asked eagerly.

"Actually I'm kind of busy tonight...I'm going out for dinner," Anita replied quietly.

"Can I join you?" Sheniro asked.

"I'll talk to you later Sheniro, I have to go now," Anita said quickly.

"By the way, I just wanted to ask you one last thing...who was the man who picked up your phone first?" Sheniro asked curiously. Anita's heart started thumping inside as she remained silent. A small voice in her mind was screaming out _'tell him he's your husband you idiot!' _But Anita just couldn't find the courage at the moment to tell him the truth, she was still stalling for time.

"Just a friend?" Sheniro asked her after a moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Anita responded as guilt dug deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright...then...I'll talk to you later...take care," Sheniro replied before he hung up the phone.

"Bye," Anita responded softly as she flipped her cellphone closed. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath as she was trying to calm down.

"Why did he call?" Kaiba asked simply as he stood behind her and leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Anita opened her eyes and spun her head around to look at Kaiba. She had totally forgotten he was here in their bedroom all this time and was probably listening to her.

"J-just to check why I wasn't coming to the college for a few days," Anita replied nervously, without looking into his mysterious blue eyes.

"Thats all?" Kaiba asked sharply, without being convinced as Anita nodded her head in silence.

Kaiba felt very awkward and suspicious at the moment. One thing he noticed very strongly about Anita, ever since he came back from his short business trip is that she always looked concerned and had something on her mind all the time. Even during one night where Kaiba wanted to be intimate with her, she made up some excuse and simply refused. When he would ask why she was acting like this, she would just either cover it up, shrug it off, or just change the topic. It really bugged Kaiba how Anita was trying to hide her thoughts from him because he was her husband. _'Maybe I should try and make her open up her thoughts to me' _Kaiba thought to himself.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready now Seto?" Anita asked as she reminded him of the special make-up anniversary dinner he had promised tonight.

"Yeah its almost six," Kaiba responded, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Alright," Anita answered softly, "But Seto...what do you think I should wear?" she asked him.

"Look in your closet...you have tons of stuff in there," Kaiba responded, "You just might find a special surprise," he said with a smirk.

"Special surprise?" Anita asked as she headed into her huge walk-in closet, "Where?" she asked as she looked through all her rows of outfits and clothes.

"Keep looking," Kaiba replied as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Anita kept shuffling through when she abruptly stopped for a moment and pulled out a dress she never seen before. Anita's eyes nearly popped as she stared at the dress she held in front of her. It was a gorgeous midnight black colour with three single straps on the left side and strapless on the right, with a low-cut back as well. The top part of the dress had silver glitter all over with sapphire blue sequins that were shaped into small flowers and leaves. The bottom part of the dress was a thin Georgette material that flowed down into many layers. The front bottom part had two layers falling right above the knee and the back there were three different lengths of layers that fell down behind the ankles. It was the most beautiful and elegant cocktail dress Anita had ever seen. She admired it and didn't take her eyes off it as her hands touched the soft material of the dress.

"Does it take that long to find a dress?" Kaiba asked impatiently from the bedroom as Anita shook out of her thoughts. She quickly came out of her closet holding the dress in her hand.

"Did you buy this...for me?" Anita asked her husband in a unbelievable tone.

"No Anita...I stole it," Kaiba responded sardonically as he rolled his eyes, "Is it really that hard to believe I bought it for you?" he asked.

"Yes," Anita chuckled, "Because I never knew you had such an exquisite taste," she smiled warmly as she looked at the dress again.

"So you like it?" Kaiba asked.

"Like it? Seto I...love it!" Anita replied with joy as she threw her arms around him and gave a light peck on his cheek, "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"You're very welcome," Kaiba responded with a half smile, "But you should thank me in a better way," he smirked.

"What do you mean?" Anita asked, puzzled for a moment.

"You want me to _show _you what I mean?" Kaiba smirked as he pulled her body closer to him.

"No its perfectly alright," Anita answered as she caught on to his thought and pushed him away, "Besides I need to get dressed and I would appreciate if you would kindly leave the room for a couple of minutes," she said pushing him towards the door.

"You mean leave the room for a couple of hours," Kaiba said sarcastically before he was about to leave.

"Shut up...I don't take that long!" Anita replied as she shut the door in front of Kaiba.

_'Sure' _Kaiba thought rolling his eyes as he walked down the hallway back to the study.

-I-I-

_'Wow...it fits me perfectly' _Anita thought as she stood in front of her full-length mirror and looked back at her beautiful reflection. She was finally ready to go to dinner tonight and it took her quite awhile to get ready. She was wearing the midnight black dress that Kaiba had surprised her with and it couldn't have fit more perfectly than this. The dress was hugging her slim figure and brought out all her lovely curves. Her hair was straightened but she left the ends of her hair curled loosely. The top half of her hair was clipped back loosely with the bottom half falling half way down her back. She also wore long chandelier earrings decorated with sapphire stones that matched her dress. _'Hmm...I hope I'm not missing any thing...' _Anita thought as she didn't notice Kaiba entering the bedroom and walking up behind her.

"I think you're missing one thing," Kaiba whispered into Anita's ear from the back.

"What?" Anita asked in curiosity as pulled out a delicate yet stunning necklace from a medium sized velvet box.

"Oh...my...God..." Anita said in awe as Kaiba put the necklace around her and fastened it.

The necklace had its own unique style with a silver chain running across Anita's neck. It had a large flower shaped pendant that was made with big blue sapphire stones was sitting on the right side of her neck. Two silver drop chains hung from the bottom of the flower shaped pendant with two small diamonds attached to both the ends of the drop chains.

"Seto...this is just...I don't know what to say..." Anita said as she was left speechless by the necklace's beauty.

"You don't have to..." Kaiba responded softly as his hand ran through her hair and moved some away from the back of her neck, "Happy fifth belated anniversary Anita," he whispered in her ear as his lips caressed the back of her neck.

"You too..." Anita replied back softly feeling the awkwardness of his touch on her yet again.

-I-I-

Red, blue and yellow strobe lights were blinking from the vast ceiling of the restaurant. Salsa music was playing in the background with couples dancing away on the dance floor at the bottom of the two-floored restaurant. Small disco balls hung from the ceiling more as decoration and as the strobe lights hit them, the lights bounced all over the restaurant. The restaurant had somewhat of a dance club type of atmosphere but much more calmer. Anita and Kaiba sat at a small table for two on the second floor of the restaurant as they waited for the waiter to bring the drinks they had ordered. Anita actually was enjoying herself in this bright musical atmosphere and had set aside her other troubling thoughts in the back of her mind.

She also wondered why Kaiba had brought her to this type of dinner/dance restaurant since she knew Kaiba didn't like the idea of dancing except for slow dancing. But Kaiba seemed to be in a good mood for once tonight. The waiter finally came to serve their drinks they had ordered. He put a glass of martini down beside Kaiba and a glass of wine for Anita. They silently stared at their glasses for a moment before they took it in their hand and sipped it. Thoughts of Sheniro consumed Anita's mind as she sipped her wine. Kaiba silently noticed Anita's tranced look as he slowly drank his martini.

"What's wrong Anita? You don't like it here?" Kaiba questioned, putting his martini glass down on the table and looking into her thoughtful eyes.

"Nothing...I do like it here Seto...its wonderful," Anita responded gently, putting her wine glass down as well.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Anita?" Kaiba asked again as he put his hand over hers.

"I'm perfectly fine Seto," Anita answered reassuringly, even though she wasn't completely feeling that way.

"Well if you know you have a problem, don't ever hesitate to tell me about it," Kaiba said.

"But there are some problems you have to face all on your own," Anita replied with a sigh.

"Are you facing a problem like that?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seto...do you really trust me and believe everything I say?" Anita asked randomly, changing the topic.

"Do I trust you? Anita what kind of question is that?" Kaiba asked, taken back by her sudden question.

"Seriously Seto...honestly answer me," Anita said with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Of course I trust you Anita, you're my wife...I trust and believe you with all my heart," Kaiba responded.

"You really mean that?" Anita asked squeezing his hand.

"Of course I do," Kaiba responded as he squeezed her hand back, feeling puzzled by her awkward behaviour.

"What would you do if I broke your trust?" Anita asked, looking into his confounded sapphire eyes.

"Anita...why are you asking me all this? Especially on a day where we should be celebrating," Kaiba said with a tone of irritation in his voice.

"Please Seto...I just want to know," Anita said desperately.

"If I answer this question, will you have a dance with me right after?" Kaiba asked.

"Fine," Anita finally nodded her head in agreement.

"If you broke my trust...which I don't think you would do, I would probably think about ending our relationship or giving a second chance, depending on how you break my trust," Kaiba answered frankly.

"Oh..." Anita said, putting her head down and looking into her lap as she felt guilt rising in her.

"Now may we please go have a dance?" Kaiba asked as Anita kept silent.

"Okay," Anita answered softly as Kaiba got up from his chair and held his hand out for Anita to hold.

Anita tediously got up from her chair and held his hand, but she felt in no mood to be dancing at all. _'This is like the worst anniversary celebration ever!' _Anita thought in her mind as Kaiba led her down the stairs to the main floor of the restaurant ans stepped on to the dance floor. A slow song was playing smoothly in the background as couples arranged themselves together for a romantic slow dance. Kaiba encircled his hands around Anita's waist as she hesitantly brought her hands up around his neck. Anita closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder as she tried to drown out her troubling thoughts out of her mind with the soulful music playing away. One of Kaiba's hand let go of Anita's waist and started caressing her bare back as if he felt she needed his comfort. Anita still had her eyes closed and her head leaning against his shoulder as she felt Kaiba's comforting massage on her back. She began to loosen and relax a little as the music washed out all her tensions of her mind.

Anita finally opened her eyes as another slow song started to play, but Kaiba and her remained in the same position and kept moving to the soft rhythm of the music. Anita's gaze shifted towards the entrance of the restaurant as a tall young man entered through the doors. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as her eyes closely focused on the young man that just came in. He was wearing a almost transparent black designer dress shirt and black dress pants with his dark hair slicked in gel. _'Sheniro?' _as Anita's mind quickly shot her with the thought of being here.

"Is something wrong Anita?" Kaiba asked in a concerned tone as he felt her heart beat racing against his.

"N...no...nothing...I'm fine," Anita responded shakily as she shifted her nervous gaze to Kaiba and then back to Sheniro.

Anita's eyes followed Sheniro as he walked towards the counter of the small bar in the restaurant, a bit far from the dance floor. _'What's he doing here?'_ Anita thought to herself, _'What if he sees me with Seto?...What am I going to say to him then?' _Anita's mind felt dizzy with all the questions filling up inside. She watched Sheniro sitting near the bar as the waiter served him a drink. Anita quickly leaned her head down on Kaiba's shoulder again and tried to hide herself from Sheniro. She wasn't feeling well at the moment as she felt the inside of her stomach twisting into a knot.

"Seto...I don't really feel like dancing right now...I need to go use the washroom," Anita said looking up into his eyes.

"Sure," Kaiba nodded as he let her go.

"Be right back," Anita quickly said as Kaiba returned back upstairs to their table they were sitting at.

Anita swiftly walked into a dark yet dimly lit hallway that led to both ladies and men's washrooms. The hallway was very silent and Anita could only hear her heels clicking on the floor as she walked. Suddenly she heard soft footsteps behind her and before she could turn around a hand grabbed her wrist. Anita was about to scream when a hand came down to cover her mouth and prevented her to yell as her body was pushed against the wall.

"Relax Anita, its just me...Sheniro," he whispered as he removed his hand away from her mouth.

"Sheniro?" Anita responded astonishingly as she felt the cold wall behind her back, "What are you doing here?" she asked finally looking at his face which was half hidden in the dark.

"That's my question as well," Sheniro replied gazing at her.

"Well...I..." Anita hesitated to answer but was interrupted.

"Anita...you look absolutely stunning," Sheniro enticingly whispered into her ear as he moved closer towards her.

Anita's heart began to pace again as Sheniro nearly leaned against her body and brought his hand up to move some strands of hair away from her face. Before Anita could say a word, Sheniro firmly held her shoulders and leaned downwards to her neck. She could feel his warm breath tickle down her neck as his lips trailed kisses on her soft skin. Anita felt as if her breath was caught in her throat and she wasn't sure what to do at the moment. _'What have I gotten into?'_

-I-I-

_'What's taking her so long?' _Kaiba thought as he sat at their table waiting for Anita to return. _'Maybe I should just go check on her, in case she's really feeling sick' _Kaiba thought looking at his watch as he stood up from his seat and walked downstairs. He entered the dark lightly dimmed hallway but immediately stopped hearing a familiar voice. Thinking quickly Kaiba hid behind a small wall and heard his wife's voice speak.

"Please stop Sheniro," Anita requested as she gently pushed Sheniro away.

"Why?" Kaiba heard a deep voice asking which he knew was Sheniro.

"We shouldn't do this..." Anita replied softly.

"But it feels so right..." Sheniro whispered gently.

_'So this is why she was asking me those random questions before and acting all strange' _Kaiba thought in disgust. _'And this is how she showed me the respect of my immense trust in her' _Kaiba thought very hurtfully as pain stabbed into his heart like a knife. He quickly yet quietly left the dark hallway and went back upstairs to their table, leaving Sheniro and Anita all alone again. _'I just can't believe this!'_ was all Kaiba could think as he went to return back to his seat. Kaiba quickly called a waiter and ordered a glass of vodka, thinking it would ease his pain a little.

"Sheniro I have to go now," Anita said desperately for the tenth time as she tried to walk away from him.

"Why do you keep running away from me Anita?" Sheniro asked as he gripped her wrist back, "I already told you I love you," he said trying his best to pull her back.

"Sheniro please," Anita said in frustration, ignoring his previous comment, "I really have to go," she said as she freed her wrist from his grip and quickly ran out of the hallway.

-I-I-

Kaiba was now on his third glass of vodka and kept drinking with that one thought about Anita and Sheniro striking his mind. Finally Anita returned looking a little exasperated as she walked towards the table Kaiba was sitting at. She slowly pulled out the chair facing opposite him and sat down tediously, feeling too anxious to meet her husband's gaze. At first, they both were silent as Anita's gaze was wandering around randomly and Kaiba with his gaze fixed upon his wife. Anita cautiously met her husband's steady eye contact upon her.

"So...what took you so long?" Kaiba asked, sounding casual.

"I'm sorry..." Anita whispered apologetically.

"For what?" Kaiba asked, trying to lower his tone of frustration.

"For taking...so long...my stomach wasn't feeling well...so that's why," Anita half lied, trying not to look into his dark blue orbs.

"Maybe we should go home then," Kaiba suggested as he finished his drink.

"Sure..." Anita replied guiltily as her stomach turned again, "I'm sorry Seto for ruining our celebration tonight," she said hanging her head in shame.

"The celebration still isn't over yet Anita," Kaiba responded with a fake smirk.

-I-I-

The drive back to the mansion was completely silent as both Anita and Kaiba were lost in their tensed thoughts and emotions. The limo pulled up into the driveway and slowly parked in front of the mansion. Anita quickly got out of the limo and closed the door as Kaiba followed her into the mansion. They remained silent as they walked up the staircase and down the hallway that led to their bedroom. Anita was still feeling awkward and her stomach was still queasy after that recent incident with Sheniro in the restaurant.

She was feeling extremely guilty for ruining their whole evening and the dinner celebration for their anniversary because of her lousy mood. _'I'll make it up to Seto some other time' _Anita thought as they both entered their bedroom, _'just not tonight because I'm extremely exhausted with these stupid feelings and thoughts bugging me all day' _she thought as Kaiba quickly shut their bedroom door. Anita was about to go into the washroom to freshen up before she went to sleep when Kaiba swiftly caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"What is it Seto?" Anita asked as Kaiba pinned her body against the wall with him leaning right against her.

"I said our celebration wasn't over yet remember?" Kaiba smirked with a slight drunk tone in his voice, even though he was pretty much in control after his three glasses of vodka.

"Seto..." Anita whispered as she took in the scent of alcohol coming from Kaiba's mouth as he spoke, "Are you...dru-" Anita cut off as she felt Kaiba nuzzling her neck while firmly holding her shoulders in place.

Anita's body became numb under Kaiba's enticing touch on her. All she could do at the moment was stand there and let him touch her however he desired. She could feel his lips tasting every part of her neck to her collarbone as he let his tongue run over her skin teasingly. Although Anita was well aware that Kaiba was half drunk, she didn't stop him for a reason Anita didn't even know. As Kaiba finished with his job on her neck, he moved to her lips hastily and caught them into a kiss.

For some reason, Anita thought this kiss was very different from how Kaiba usually kissed her. This kiss was much more hard and demanding than usual and therefore Anita didn't know how to respond. Still continuing their lip-lock, Kaiba moved one if his hands along the side of her body and stopped right above her knee. His hand slowly went inside her dress and kept moving up her right thigh as he caressed it longingly. Anita quickly moved her hand and caught his wrist to stop his hand from moving up any further.

"Seto...please...stop," Anita said, finally finding enough strength.

"But why? I was just beginning to enjoy this..." Kaiba smirked leaning in again.

"No Seto...not tonight...please," Anita refused, knowing his intention very well as she gently pushed him away.

"But why?" Kaiba asked with a bit of irritation in his tone.

"You know I'm feeling sick, and besides you're-" Anita was about to say but was cut off.

"Are you really feeling sick or are you just sick of me?" Kaiba asked with anger reflecting in his tone.

"Wh...what?" Anita said shockingly as she looked right into his piercing blue eyes.

"Why don't you just tell me openly that you want to be in Sheniro's arms tonight instead of mine?" Kaiba raised his voice as his eyes flashed at his wife, who let out a small gasp escape her lips in total shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Well now that summer vacation is nearly ending sadly and school is going to start, I thought I should update. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and caring support! Hope I keep getting more! Wow...can't believe I'm so close to the end! I think I'll move on to the chapter now since I left the last chapter as a cliffhanger...don't want you guys to keep hanging any longer!

-Chapter 9-

-I-I-

"Seto...What are you talking about?" Anita asked with a baffled expression on her face as she looked into her husband's icy blue stare.

"Anita you know perfectly what I'm talking about," Kaiba replied sharply, "So stop pretending already...haven't you pretended enough to me?" Kaiba asked with his voice booming.

"Seto...I..." Anita started to say but lost all words as she could feel hot tears in her eyes threatening to fall any moment, "How do know about all this?" she finally asked holding back her tears from falling and knowing she couldn't hide from him any longer.

"I...I saw and heard you two in the hallway of the restaurant when I went looking for you," Kaiba replied loathly, "But I already had suspicions from before...especially after I came back from my business trip, you were acting completely different," Kaiba explained as Anita looked at the ground.

"You even lied to me about staying over at Mokuba's house the night of our anniversary," Kaiba continued as Anita kept silent, "I called Mokuba and he told me you didn't come but then he told me you probably slept over at a friend's place and I blindly believed him," Kaiba raged out.

"Seto its not what you're thinking," Anita said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"You slept over at Sheniro's house didn't you?" Kaiba asked as he grasped Anita's upper arm tightly, "Tell me the truth!" Kaiba demanded as he shook her arm.

"Yes! I did! Because thanks to you, I felt a certain loneliness on that day which, I've never felt in my whole life! So I went to Sheniro for some comfort!" Anita burst out as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Did...did you sleep with him?" Kaiba asked openly with anger boiling inside of him as he kept his grasp on her arm tighter.

"Why would you care if I slept with him or not? You're way too busy with your business and company to give a damn about me!" Anita retorted back as she shook her arm free from his deathly grasp.

"Anita...honestly tell me...did you?" Kaiba asked and inhaled to cool his mind down slightly.

"Am I that low that you doubt me of sleeping with another man?" Anita questioned, "Besides, Sheniro is a completely different person who respects me, cares about me, spends time with me and really loves me..." Anita whispered the last few words softly.

"Do you love him?" Kaiba asked with the words falling out freely from his mouth while he felt something stabbing away at his heart as he said those words.

"I...I don't know..." Anita whispered truthfully as she looked away from Kaiba.

"Anita...all I want you to know is I'll do anything to save our marriage, our relationship and our love...I already promised you I was willing to change and spend more time with you as much as possible," Kaiba said softly as he held her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"But if you really love Sheniro more than me and think our relationship meant nothing to you...then I won't get in between you two," Kaiba managed to say the last few words without breaking down as he looked at Anita's astonished expression on her face.

"Seto...are you suggesting...we part our ways...and end our relationship?" Anita said nearly choking on the words coming out of her mouth.

"Thats only if you want too...I'm willing to work this out between us and give each other another chance but I don't want to keep you trapped in our marriage if thats what you think," Kaiba replied with great magnitude in his eyes as his hands slipped off her shoulders.

"Are you telling me to make my decision right at this moment?" Anita asked as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"If you can then its fine with me...otherwise I'll give you time," Kaiba said turning away from her and hiding the immense pain he was feeling in his heart.

"I...I'll need...some time," Anita whispered as she tried to stop her flow of tears falling down.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room from tonight until you make your final decision," Kaiba stated quietly, "You can stay here," he said with one final glance at Anita before leaving their bedroom.

_'What have I done?' _Anita thought as she flopped down on her bed with her tears continuing to pour down even harder.

-I-I-

_Her hand was in his, held firmly together as both the woman and the young man walked across the shore of the beach, under the midnight sky. The heavy rain had stopped as the sky was beginning to clear up with few remaining clouds floating above. Big waves were rolling onto the shore and gently washing away after it collided with the sand. The young man kept stealing glances at the beautiful woman walking beside him and smiled to himself as he kept walking. The woman was looking ahead, wondering where her destiny was taking her as her mind was lost in a world of her own. _

_All of a sudden, both the woman and the man noticed a small dark tunnel up ahead of them. They looked at each other in confusion to whether walk through it or not, but finally decided to as they saw no harm. As they approached the dark tunnel, the wind began to pick up slowly. They both entered the tunnel a bit cautiously with their hands still firmly held together. As the woman and the man kept walking further into the small dark tunnel, the woman began to feel slightly afraid and intimidated by the dark atmosphere around them. The young man gave her hand a small squeeze to assure her they would be fine, as she stayed closer by the man's side. _

_Finally as they came closer towards the end of the tunnel, a bright light blinded them just up ahead. The woman shut her eyes closed, waiting for the light to dim away slightly. She then opened her eyelids again to see a big heavy steel gate that was sealing the exit at the end of the tunnel. She looked at the young man's baffled reaction and then back at the large gate. Soon they both decided to go and take a look, to see if it was locked and blocking their exit out of the tunnel. As they came towards the steel gate, the young man noticed that the gate wasn't locked and that they could hopefully push it open and out of their way. The woman smiled at the young man beside her, glad that they would be able to get through and then looked through the steel bars of the gate. What she saw beyond the gate completely got her heart beating wildly. _

_"What's the matter?" the young man asked by the woman's strange reaction. _

_But the woman kept silent as her eyes were fixed upon who she was staring at beyond the gate. Even though the man's back was faced towards her, she could easily recognize him any way. It was her true lover, standing beyond the gate. The woman didn't know what to do at the moment. Should she run into the arms of her true beloved? Or should she stay with her new companion? So many new and complex thoughts were swimming in her mind. Crystal clear tears started running down her cheeks as she tried her very best to think and come to a final decision...whether to leave or to stay..._

-I-I-

_'I just have to tell him the truth...even if it hurts me...or...even if it is a risk in losing a good...friend...I just have to!' _Anita thought as she made up her mind the best she could. _'I can't stall for time any longer!' _She thought as her white pencil heels clicked down a small almost vacant hallway in the college._'In a fear of losing both Seto and Sheniro, I just lied to both of them and just ended up deceiving both' _Anita thought as she mentally kicked herself for being so foolish. _'If I didn't hide anything from both of them and was more sensible enough I wouldn't be in this big mess!' _She thought as she restrained some tears back, _'What on Earth was I thinking?' _she questioned herself in her mind. As her head was busy spinning in her thoughts, she didn't realize where she was going as she bumped into someone real hard.

"I'm so sorry," Anita said quickly without even looking up who she bumped into, as she bent down to pick her books and papers she dropped from her hands.

"Its alright," Sheniro replied as he too bent down to help Anita as her head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Thanks," Anita said for helping her pick her books up.

"No problem," Sheniro smiled and pretended to fix his white transparent short-sleeved shirt that was left unbuttoned over his white sleeveless muscle shirt, "Feels like I haven't seen you for the longest time," he finally said after a moment of silence as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black denim pants.

"I called you many times on your cell, but you weren't picking up," Sheniro continued as Anita kept silent and looked at the ground.

"I...I had it off I think..." Anita managed to say without glancing at him.

"Oh..." Sheniro replied, "You got back to the college three days ago right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anita nodded her head.

"I saw you a couple of times during lunch and the breaks in between classes and I tried to get your attention but you probably didn't hear or notice me..." Sheniro stated a bit sullenly as he tried to catch her wandering gaze, "Is there something wrong?" he asked a bit dubiously.

"I...I have to go...I have another class," Anita promptly replied as she tried to brush past him.

"Anita...you don't have another class, I know your whole schedule," Sheniro said, a bit irritated by her strange behaviour as he grabbed her arm, "Why are you trying to avoid me like this?" he said sternly as he looked right into her eyes with his hand still gripping her arm tightly.

All Anita could do for a moment was to look right into his dark eyes which had turned from innocent and soft to a stern and serious look. _'Its the chance you've been waiting for, tell him the truth! Tell him now!' _The little voice in Anita's mind screamed at her. But despite all the screaming going on in her mind, words were fumbling in her mouth and she didn't want them to come out all wrong. _'You idiot! What are you waiting for? Tell him!' _the little voice echoed in her head again.

"Sheniro...I-" Anita stuttered but was interrupted.

"Anita I think we need to talk," Sheniro stated seriously as he let his grip off her arm go. _'That's funny, I think so too' _Anita thought sarcastically as she finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on," Sheniro said as he held her hand in his and pulled Anita along behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" Anita asked curiously as she walked down the hallway with her hand being pulled along by him.

"I want to talk somewhere else," Sheniro replied quietly as he gripped her hand more firmly and kept walking.

"Alright," Anita agreed gently as they walked to a nearby exit of the college.

-I-I-

_'I hope Anita makes the right decision' _Kaiba thought as he looked expressionlessly out the window of his limo. The late afternoon sky had turned a bit dimmer since it was only an hour or so till sunset. Kaiba was on his way to visit Mokuba from work and him and his driver were on the middle of the road, stuck in a small traffic jam. Usually Kaiba would be quietly cursing away under his breath in this situation but right now his mind was completely lost in another world.

"Master Kaiba, if I'm not mistaken, I think I see Madam a bit up ahead of us sitting in a red sports car," the driver informed Kaiba.

"Anita? Where?" Kaiba asked, snapping out of his thoughts as he looked outside his window and a bit up ahead on the road.

Kaiba recognized his wife right away and sure enough it was Anita, sitting in the small red sports car beside the driver who Kaiba supposed was Sheniro. _'Where's she going with him at this time?' _Kaiba thought curiously as he kept his eyes on Anita. _'Has she already made her decision?' _Kaiba thought as he felt his heart sink down.

"Was I correct Master Kaiba? Is that Madam?" the driver asked to be assure, as the cars finally began to move.

"Yes," Kaiba answered, "I want you to follow that red sports car," he ordered.

"But Master I thought we were going-" the driver said confusingly.

"Just follow them," Kaiba interrupted as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"As you wish," the driver replied as he obeyed his order and started following the car.

"Don't follow too closely, I don't want Anita spotting us," Kaiba grunted at his driver.

"Don't worry Master," the driver responded back as he kept his eyes on the car and followed the way his Master told him too.

-I-I-

The sun was setting lower in the sky as Anita and Sheniro walked side-by-side on the soft sand of a beach Sheniro had brought them to. A cool lake breeze swept over them as Anita brought her arms around her body to make warmth and kept walking the same pace as Sheniro. Sheniro's hands were stuffed in his denim pant pockets as he kept looking at the sandy ground and at the shimmering blue lake back and forth. Both were keeping silent ever since they had parked Sheniro's car and had gotten out to walk on the beach. They were also secretly stealing glances at each other when the other person was looking somewhere else and waiting for the other person to say something. _'Come on Anita say something!' _the little voice echoed in Anita's mind. _'I don't know what to say' _Anita replied back to the little voice in her head.

"Did I mention, that the outfit you're wearing Anita really brings out your eyes?" Sheniro stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them as he paused and looked at her.

"It does?" Anita asked a few seconds later as she paused and blinked at him, slightly taken back by the random compliment.

"Yeah," Sheniro replied as he continued gazing at her.

"Umm...thanks," Anita responded hesitantly and looked down at her outfit.

She was wearing a teal blue thin-strapped tank-top, covered with an ivory coloured netted shrug top over it which had two silk ribbons in front of the shrug and were tied in a bow right under her chest. She was also wearing a cream white silk skirt that was knee-length, with pale teal coloured chiffon fabric attached separately to the skirt which, cascaded down into nice layers below the knee. Her hair was straightened and pulled and tied back high on her head. To finish the ensemble, a long matching pale teal chiffon scarf that hung loosely around her neck, silver hoop earrings and white sandals on her feet.

"So...why did you bring me here?" Anita asked casually, without direct eye contact.

"Just wanted to talk things out between us," Sheniro mumbled slightly.

"Well this is a really nice place to talk...I guess..." Anita replied nervously.

"Its one of my favourite places...makes me feel calm and relaxed," Sheniro responded.

"I can see why," Anita replied as she admired the surrounding beauty around her.

This place seemed very familiar to Anita, as if she'd been here before. The soft sand she was walking on, the shimmering lake, the waves rolling on to the shore, the cool breeze blowing, it just all seemed like Anita had felt and seen all this. _'Wait a minute...I have seen this place before' _Anita thought suddenly, _'I haven't seen it in reality like now...but its always been in my recent dreams I keep having...Its the same place' _Anita thought as she recovered from the image of the beach in her dream. Anita looked around again, observing every detail and connecting it back to her dreams. _'This is just too weird' _she thought as she looked out on the lake.

-I-I-

"Wait right here, I'll be back soon," Kaiba told his driver as he walked out of his limo and onto

the pavement of the small parking lot.

"Yes Master," the driver replied back as Kaiba closed the car door behind him.

_'The beach? Why did Sheniro bring her here?' _Kaiba thought curiously as he looked at his surroundings. _'I don't even know why I bothered to follow them here' _Kaiba thought as he spotted the red sports car parked nearby. _'I gave Anita the freedom to choose whoever she preferred to be with and I would accept it no matter what' _Kaiba thought as he stepped onto a small sidewalk right beside the sandy beach, _'But if she chooses Sheniro over me, I don't know If I'll be able to accept it completely' _he thought as he looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly Kaiba spotted his wife and Sheniro from a short distance and quickly stepped into the shadows of the trees lined close by. He decided to get a little closer so he'd be able to at least hear them speak. As he got closer, he quickly hid behind a tree so he wouldn't be seen by his wife. Kaiba focused his ears on their conversation even though he felt slightly awkward eavesdropping like this. He slightly peeked out from behind the tree, just enough to see them from his distance.

-I-I-

"Anita can I ask you something?" Sheniro asked as he glanced at Anita.

"Uh...sure," Anita replied anxiously.

"Why do you run away and avoid me at times?" Sheniro asked simply.

"Um...its because...I-" Anita started off as her heart paced faster as she tried to spill the truth but was cut off.

"Is it because you think its weird to have a relationship with a man, few years younger than yourself?" Sheniro questioned.

"Well not really, its because-" Anita tried once again to confess, but again got interrupted.

"Or is it because you doubt my love for you?" Sheniro continued to guess another reason.

"No I don't doubt your love Sheniro," Anita answered softly as she decided to spill at another given moment.

"Glad to know," Sheniro responded with a smile.

Tranquility surrounded both of them as they kept quiet for a few moment and just stared out at the clear lake. They were both sitting on big grey rocks near the shoreline and observing the alluring scenery. The almost setting sun was casting a light orange glow on lake, causing it to gleam even more. The sky had tinges of orange near the horizon and violet up above. Everything right now in the scenery blended in so celestially. _'Why am I still stalling to confess to Sheniro?' _Anita thought, _'I'm trying to tell him but he just keeps interrupting, but no matter what, I have to tell him today!' _she thought decidedly. _'Even if I might...break his heart...' _Anita thought apprehensively.

"Look at the lovely sunset," Sheniro commented.

"Its very beautiful," Anita responded softly as her eyes watched the sun slowly sinking down.

"Not as beautiful compared to you," Sheniro replied gently as he turned away from the sunset and looked at Anita.

"You always compliment my beauty, but how am I beautiful to you?" Anita asked frankly.

"There are certain features about you that make you different from other women and I think those features you possess are beautiful," Sheniro replied as he shifted closer to Anita, as she just kept silent.

"Don't you want to know what these special features you possess make you beautiful?" Sheniro asked flirtatiously.

"What?" Anita asked quietly, not making direct eye contact.

"First of all, these beautiful mysterious blue-grey eyes of yours that hold so much innocence in them but also hide deep secrets," Sheniro began as he slipped a finger under her chin and tilted it up to look into her eyes, "Then your cheeks, that blush into a soft pink for no reason," he said softly, caressing her cheek lightly as Anita kept silent.

"Your soft dark hair that blows gently in the wind and sometimes strands that fall on your face," Sheniro proceeded as his hand ran down through a few of her side bangs, "Your childish yet genuine laugh that you break into at times," he smiled as Anita still kept silent and just listened.

"The way you shy away at times and keep yourself within your limits," Sheniro continued to express her beauty he saw in his eyes, "And most attractive feature of all, your lips..." he whispered and stressed the last word as his finger traced her lips, "The way they curve up to that pure natural smile of yours..." he finally finished off, with his finger lingering at her lips as Anita brushed it away.

"And now you know..." Sheniro murmured.

_'Wow...that was pretty poetic I got to say' _Anita thought as she decided not to comment. _'I have to admit that was pretty flattering, makes me feel more guilty now though...' _Anita thought as her heart and mind began to race again. _'Its going to be pretty hard to confess and leave him like this...but there's nothing else I can do' _Anita thought again deeply. _'I totally regret not telling him from the beginning' _Anita kept thinking, _'Maybe it wouldn't have been this hard then...' _

"Anita," Sheniro called while his hand reached into his pocket, "I want you to see this," he said as he took out a small black velvet box.

"What is it?" Anita asked curiously as he opened the box.

"Oh my God..." Anita gasped as the velvet box revealed a silver banded ring with a pale blue aquamarine stone in the middle and two small diamonds on either side of it, "Its beautiful but why-" Anita was about to question Sheniro, hoping it was not what she was thinking for it to be.

"Its something I bought for you, that I'm going to keep with me till the day you say...you're ready for it," Sheniro smiled softly as he whispered the last two words and looked at her reaction, "Unless...you're ready at this moment," he said gently with a hopeful expression on his face as he waited for a reply.

"I...I can't take this...ever..." Anita choked back tears, trying to swallow her guilt that was building up in her throat and was going to explode any moment.

"But...why?" Sheniro asked with a look of concern as he put a hand over hers.

"Because..." Anita said hesitantly as her heart pounded against her chest, "I...I'm...married..." she finally spilled out as hot tears began to fall down her lashes and all she could see was the velvet box with the ring slip out of Sheniro's hand and land on the rocky surface.


	10. Chapter 10

FINALLY the wait for my last chapter is over! Well not really...because after this chapter there will be an epilogue, so basically this will be the last chapter. I also GREATLY apologize for taking forever to update, because as usual I had school to delay my writing time and also of course -big smiles- my laziness! But any way, a big thank you to everyone who's still _patiently_ sticking to my story and sending nice reviews. Hope to see more great reviews for this chapter! I know everyone's anxious to read this chapter to see how things end up for Sheniro, Anita and Kaiba, so here it goes...

-Chapter 10-

-I-I-

"What?" Sheniro whispered in complete astonishment, "What did you just say?" he asked, as if not believing Anita's words that came out of her mouth.

"I'm married..." Anita repeated quietly after a small pause, as she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're not kidding...are you?" Sheniro replied a moment later, still trying to convince himself of the truth Anita had spoken out.

"I'm serious," Anita whispered as she looked down at the velvet box with the ring held firmly inside, that had fallen on the rock they were sitting on.

For a moment, Sheniro felt a slight dizziness as all the rushes of emotions swirled rapidly inside of him. He had no idea what to feel, let alone how to even respond to his mixed emotions. He sat there beside her looking out at the lake, recollecting his thoughts and feelings and replaying all the moments he had spent with Anita in his head. Anita also shifted her gaze from the ring to the lake, noticing how silent Sheniro remained. The silence made her feel uneasy, making her guilt creep in further down her throat.

"Why Anita?" Sheniro asked simply as he kept his eyes on the sinking sun, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he snapped as he turned to finally look at her direction.

Anita felt his gaze upon her, anticipating her answer, her excuse, her explanation or anything she could think and come up with for that matter. She knew at that moment that she would just tell him the plain and simple truth and the real reason why she had hidden this significant information about herself. She was very exhausted of all the emotions that were jumping inside of her for the last couple of days and just wanted to come clean and get rid of her guilt. Although, she wasn't exactly sure of what she wanted to say to him, she decided to take the risk and say whatever came naturally to her.

"I...I didn't want to lose you Sheniro," Anita truthfully replied as she turned to look into his eyes, "I was scared that if I told you the truth, you'd leave me...forever, and our friendship wouldn't be the same," Anita said quietly as she noticed the emotions that were playing in Sheniro's eyes.

Sheniro gave Anita a hard stare after he finished listening to her reasons she had given him for keeping the truth a secret. Everything for a moment made perfect sense to him now. The reasons why she shied away from him, or why she avoided him at times, or even why she never picked up on his hints and impressions he made about his feelings towards her. It was like putting a puzzle together and now he had finally got the whole picture. His anger, his disappointment along with other emotions he was feeling a few moments before began to settle down slightly inside.

"I'm really sorry," Anita whispered after a long pause, not knowing what else to say as Sheniro just remained speechless.

_'Sorry?' _Sheniro thought as the word snapped in his mind. _'Is that all she feels, after what she's done to me?' _he thought as anger shot back at him. _'She lead me on an unknown path I never discovered till I met her. A path where love controlled my thoughts, feelings and emotions. A path where desires drove me to a world I've never experienced.' _Sheniro thought for a moment as his feelings and thoughts became a confused mixture. He quickly inhaled some air and tried to refresh his mind before he spoke.

"Is that all you feel Anita?" Sheniro questioned curiously a few moments later, as Anita gave him a puzzled look in her eyes.

"You...played with my...feelings, my emotions, my love..." Sheniro responded, saying every word that stung him painfully.

"No...I didn't," Anita stated guiltily, "All I ever wanted was to be good friends, nothing more, nothing less...you misunderstood our friendship and thats why I tried to stay away," Anita sniffled as she explained her point.

Sheniro quietly took in what she had explained. Though her explanation made sense, it hurt him very much inside as he tried to understand her point of view. He slightly felt guilty himself, knowing he had jumped to conclusions about their friendship and thought he should have tried to understand her from the beginning. But since the past was behind him, he couldn't fix everything back together. But there was one thing that didn't make sense to him, something that was left unclear.

"Anita, tell me honestly...in all those moments we spent together...did you at any time feel anything towards me other than just looking at me as only your friend?" Sheniro asked with complete sincerity replacing his previous emotions in his eyes.

Anita looked deeply into his eyes, hoping to find her answer somewhere in them. She knew he wanted her to respond and was patiently waiting, but the truth was that she didn't know the answer to his question herself. She always had pondered about whether she felt something beyond than just a normal friendship with Sheniro, ever since the day she left his house. She definitely knew that she shared a special bond with Sheniro, but whether that was love or something totally different, she could never tell. It definitely wasn't something like her relationship with her husband. She was sure her relationship with Seto Kaiba was something of deeper affection and meaning. There was just something different or special about Sheniro that made Anita feel a certain way, and she just couldn't understand or explain it.

"Anita...I want to know..." Sheniro said gently as he tapped her shoulder, getting her to snap out of her thoughts.

"To tell you the truth Sheniro...I really don't know myself," Anita confessed, "It's all so confusing for me to actually give you a proper answer," she said slowly.

"Oh..." Sheniro responded glumly as he looked down at his hands.

"But...I want you to know that you and your friendship will always remain special to me...and I'll never forget that," Anita spoke softly as she reached for his hand and gently squeezed it.

Sheniro looked at her hand that was squeezing his and then looked back up at her. He could see her tears had stopped falling from her eyes and that it was replaced with a small glint in her eyes. Her lips were curved upwards into a small smile and just her smile made him feel a bit better.

"Same here," Sheniro smiled back as he held her hand tenderly in his.

"You've done a lot for me Sheniro, you helped me feel and experience many things I had locked away in my heart," Anita replied gratefully, "You helped me discover a side of me that I thought I had lost, and I thank you for that," she said smiling.

"It's my pleasure," Sheniro responded with still a slight sadness in his tone as his thumb caressed the skin of her hand.

-I-I-

As Kaiba hid behind the trees and listened to the conversation between Anita and Sheniro, he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of pity for the both of them. A couple of times he peeked out and intently watched them, and he could see now that they were both holding each other's hand. This surprisingly didn't seem to bother him as he started to understand the seriousness of the situation. Even though Kaiba didn't know much about the actual relationship between Anita and Sheniro, he didn't feel the urge to jump into the situation at the very moment. All he had to do was trust his wife, and to let her make this important decision on her own...

-I-I-

The sun was now barely peeking from the lake as the orange glow the sun was casting slowly got dimmer. Waves begun to roll in and out of the beach and once in awhile a cool breeze picked up. Anita and Sheniro gazed out at the lake, getting mesmerized by the beauty of the sunset. Neither of them said anything for a few moments as their hands were still locked in each others. Both of them were trying to sort out their feelings and anticipating on what to say next.

"Anita..." Sheniro called gently.

"Hm?" Anita answered as she turned to look at him.

"Do you and your husband love each other?" Sheniro asked, knowing he had asked a lame question that caught Anita off guard.

"Yes...of course we do...we love each other very much and we've been married for five years now," Anita replied after some thought as she eyed Sheniro.

"Oh..." Sheniro said as he lowered his gaze from hers, not letting her notice the slight hurt look on his face.

"My husband loves me very much, but he just doesn't give me enough time to actually spend with him because of his work, that's why I used to get upset at him a lot at times because I felt lonely..." Anita responded with a hint of sadness in her tone, "But you helped me get rid of that feeling of loneliness, especially that night when I came over and became all emotional..." she said squeezing his hand as he silently forced a smile.

"Aren't you happy with him Anita?" Sheniro asked concernedly as Anita looked at him uncertainly of how to answer his question.

"Yes I am...especially since he promised me that he will try to understand my feelings and needs more and that he would give more of his time to me as much as possible," Anita answered with a small smile.

"That's great," Sheniro replied, trying to feel happy for her.

"You know you still didn't mention to me the name of the lucky man who won you and your heart," Sheniro said trying to direct the conversation somewhere else.

"You really want to know?" Anita asked, a bit shocked herself that she didn't bother to mention who he was, or maybe she thought Sheniro would probably not care.

"Yes," Sheniro said looking into her eyes.

"Seto Kaiba" Anita responded plainly, after taking a deep breath.

"What?" Sheniro said taken by complete shock and looking at her unbelievably as his eyes widened.

"I'm married to Seto Kaiba," Anita repeated calmly, observing his shocked expression.

"This has got to be some joke," Sheniro said, trying not to let his jaw drop open because of what she had just revealed, "You...you can't be..." he nearly stuttered in disbelief.

"It's not...I'm being serious Sheniro...I'm his wife," Anita stated, trying to convince him.

"You're...you're Anita Kaiba?" Sheniro questioned as if still trying to convince himself.

_'I'm such a fool! I can't believe I never knew!' _Sheniro thought as both of them remained quiet for a few moments. He had read about Seto Kaiba and Anita's marriage extravaganza in some magazine article, but failed to remember if he had seen any photos of her with him. The first day when he met Anita and she had said her name to him, he knew there was something familiar about it but didn't bother to ask. He did however remember that Seto Kaiba had married a college professor, but he didn't know any further details. Suddenly, the day when Sheniro bumped into Seto Kaiba replayed in his memory. He remembered that Kaiba had come to see Anita and Sheniro even curiously questioned her about how she knew him. She had obviously made up a lie to him to cover up the truth. _'Shit! How could I have been so stupid!' _Sheniro thought mentally kicking himself.

"Sheniro...you okay?" Anita asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Sheniro replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you still finding it hard to believe?" Anita asked him.

"I guess..." Sheniro admitted, "I knew your name sounded familiar the first time I heard it, but since I didn't know your last name I didn't have much suspicions," Sheniro explained.

"Yeah, well...the college has finally _accepted _my _status_ as Seto Kaiba's wife, and they treat me pretty normally now...maybe that's why you didn't have much suspicions," Anita explained.

"Oh I see..." Sheniro nodded as he looked away.

"Well...I better be going now, I have to prepare tomorrow's lesson," Sheniro said after a long silence, as he slid off the rock he was sitting on.

"Oh...okay..." Anita whispered, as she felt something inside her heart twist.

"I want you to have this Anita," Sheniro said as he took the velvet ring case in his hand and held it out to her.

"But...but I ca-" Anita said, refusing to take the precious gift he held out to her.

"Take it as a token of our...friendship," Sheniro said stressing the last word, since he actually meant to use another word in its place.

"Uhh...thank you,"Anita said accepting his gift hesitantly as he placed the small box in her hand.

"I want you to know Anita...that I've always loved you and I always will," Sheniro said as he reached his hand towards her face and slid his finger down the side of her cheek.

"I'm sure...you'll find someone else...who will love you as much you will,"Anita said softly as she became emotional again, trying to restrain her tears.

"I might...but I'm sure...I'll never find someone like you and I'll never love someone as much as I love you..." Sheniro whispered gently as he slightly also became emotional.

"Please...don't say that..." Anita said as an uncontrollable tear slid down her cheek.

"I want you to be happy from now on," Sheniro said softly as he wiped her tear away with his finger, "Always keep that smile of yours," he said as his throat became all dry from all his emotions.

"I have to leave now..." Sheniro said as he turned around quickly, trying to leave before she could stop him.

"Does it have to end this way?" Anita asked as she slowly slid off the rock she was sitting on, "Can we still be friends?" she asked hopefully as she caught his hand when he was about to walk away.

Sheniro slowly turned around to face her as he felt her hand gripping his firmly. He could clearly see right through her tear-filled eyes that she wanted him to still be by her side, as only a _friend_. Sheniro didn't want to only be her friend, he wanted so much more. He wanted to be her everything because she was _his_ everything. Anita could also clearly read his expression on his face which said_ 'Please don't stop me...let me go'_. She didn't want to lose him, and that was the whole reason she hid her marital status because she knew he felt differently for her than she did about him and that he somehow would leave her if he knew the truth. Anita knew she was being selfish and thinking about herself and failed to realize how he was feeling about the just revealed truth.

"I...don't know..." Sheniro managed to say through his roller coaster of emotions twisting and turning inside of him.

Anita let go of his hand in a slow motion and lowered her gaze down as her tears fell on to the sand below. She didn't bother lifting her head because she couldn't bear the pain of watching him leave her and instead, she waited to hear his footsteps walk away. Sheniro silently put both his hands on the sides of her face and lifted it up towards him. For one last time, he gazed into her blue-grey orbs that held a mix of emotions he could identify with. Sheniro didn't want to leave her like this, but he had no other choice. She intently looked into his dark eyes, which still held the same innocence every time she looked into them and couldn't resist them. Her eyes nearly spoke to him. She wanted him to understand, wanted him to stay, wanted him to make the pain she was feeling inside at the moment go away. A few moments later, all Anita could see was a single tear at the corner of his eye that slowly slid down his cheek.

"Goodbye Anita..." Sheniro whispered, sliding his hands off the sides of her face.

He turned around quickly, wiped his tear and started walking away before she could mumble a goodbye, before he could feel any emotional rush inside which would make him turn around and never let him leave. Anita dabbed away her tears with her silk scarf that hung loosely around her neck and watched him hastily walk away. She inhaled a couple of times, trying to relieve the pain of something stabbing away inside her heart. She watched him as he kept walking, his figure growing smaller and distant. Anita closed her eyes, trying to block the image of him from her mind.

A sudden cool and strong wind picked up as Anita felt her scarf sliding off her neck. Before she could open her eyes, her scarf had successfully came off her neck with the help of the strong wind. Quickly her eyes jolted open, feeling the bareness of her neck as she looked up. She quickly tried to reach up and grab her scarf, but unfortunately the wind carried it away from her reach. Before she could chase after it, she saw her scarf floating briskly towards Sheniro's direction. She wanted to call out his name, but remained silent as she watched her scarf hover above him.

The wind began to diminish as Anita's scarf slowly fell below and landed on Sheniro. He quickly removed the scarf off him and recognized it as he held the soft piece of silk in his hand. He forced himself to turn around and look back at her, deciding whether to hand it back to her or not. Anita watched him as he turned back to look at her with the scarf in his hand, expecting him to walk towards her and return it. But to her surprise, he just gave her a small smirk as he held her scarf in his hand and didn't make any effort of movement. Sheniro slowly hung the scarf on his neck and took in her fragrance that still lingered on the soft silk material. She watched him turn back, with her scarf around his neck as he continued to walk away. A genuine smile found its way on her lips, as she watched him become a blur in the distance.

_'Maybe at one point of time I had fallen in love with you...but one thing is for sure...I'll never forget you Sheniro Kazaki...'_

-I-I-

As Kaiba watched Sheniro walk away and vanish into the distance, he felt safe to make his presence known. He walked out behind the palm tree he was hiding behind and started walking towards the beach. The sun had finally been swallowed beneath the horizon as the sky began to turn a shade of indigo. Anita still stood there in the same position, as if waiting for Sheniro's presence to reappear. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder, that made her break away from her thoughts and immediately turn around.

"Seto?" Anita exclaimed in surprise as her eyes came across his sapphire orbs, "What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling a little dazed.

"I was..." Kaiba began to say, but stopped quickly thinking _'There's no point of making an excuse anymore...I'll come clean and tell her the truth, even though she won't like it'_

"Well I...I..." Kaiba began to say again after clearing his throat, "I was going over to Mokuba's place when I spotted you in a car with a man I guessed was Sheniro, and then I became _curious _and followed you two here," Kaiba explained hesitantly, trying not to make eye contact.

"And...?" Anita questioned calmly, trying to catch her husband's wandering gaze.

"And I hid behind a tree over there," Kaiba gestured with his hand as Anita's eyes followed the direction, "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation...and I'm really sorry," Kaiba finished as he lowered his gaze downwards, not wanting to see her expression on her face.

"Seto...look at me..." Anita demanded with a frustrated tone, "Don't worry...I'm not angry," she said finally as Kaiba hesitantly looked up and to his surprise, saw a small smile on her lips.

"You're...you're not?" Kaiba asked raising his eye brow in astonishment.

"No I'm not..."Anita replied nodding her head, "I'm glad you told me the truth Seto," she said jubilantly as she came closer, lying her head against his chest and putting her arms around him in an embrace.

"I'm glad too..." Kaiba whispered as he put his arms around her, returning her embrace.

"Seto...there's no decision I have to make for myself because you're the only one I love," Anita said softly breaking away from him, "I know you've heard Sheniro's and my conversation and I just want to say-" Anita tried to explain but got cut off.

"You don't need to explain anything Anita..." Kaiba said gently as he firmly gripped her shoulders, "I know everything I needed to know..." he said confidently, looking into her eyes.

"But Seto I-" Anita tried to speak again but was interrupted again.

"I want to put this whole thing behind us and start fresh," Kaiba whispered, gently giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Really?" Anita said emotionally as tears resurfaced in her eyes.

"Yes," Kaiba replied as he pulled her into his embrace once again.

"Thank you...for having trust in me," Anita whispered as she put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you and your feelings and I promise I will do my best to fulfill the duties of being your husband," Kaiba whispered into her ears, "I love you Anita," he said affectionately as he held her close to his body.

"I love you too Seto..." Anita replied softly as both of them stood there in an everlasting embrace.

-I-I-

A few days had passed since the last time Anita had seen Sheniro. She noticed that he hadn't been at the college and was slightly worried about him. _'He probably needed some time alone...probably just recovering from the situation'_ she thought, trying to console herself as she stepped out of the shower. She lifted her hand towards the mirror and gently removed the warm fog off and stepped back to look at her reflection. Her dark chocolate hair was completely wet as water droplets dripped off the ends and on to her soft pink towel wrapped around her body. She smiled as she thought how Kaiba had started to change in the past few days. He had started to come home early when work was light, and he even took a day off during the weekend to her surprise. Kaiba had also surprised her one day by handing her flight tickets to Venice for a one week holiday next month. The last time both Anita and Kaiba had been on a holiday for a week was there honeymoon which was five years ago. Anita was completely taken back, thinking that her husband was being too generous but Kaiba had insisted that he also needed a well-deserved break.

For the past few days Anita had thought of talking to Kaiba about her relationship with Sheniro, since neither of them had brought it up or said anything to clear the air. She knew Kaiba trusted her and wanted to put it all behind and start fresh, but something inside told her that she didn't want to hide anything. She wanted to talk it out and wanted to clear any misconceptions he had about them and also get rid of some of her own guilt, even though the explanation of her relationship with Sheniro would be a confusing process. _'I think it'd be better if I waited for him to bring it up or ask about anything he wants to know, instead of me just talking about it randomly and getting both of ourselves confused in the process' _Anita thought as she towel-dried her hair. She quickly slipped on her pale blue lace-trimmed nightdress and a transparent silk robe over. She checked her reflection again in the mirror as she ran her hand through her damp hair and decided to leave it uncombed.

A few minutes later she finally came out of the washroom and entered her bedroom. As soon as she stepped into her bedroom, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as her eyes took in the surrounding. The bedroom was covered in darkness with only a few scented-candles that were placed around as the only source of light. A sheet of real rose petals covered the bed as moonlight seeped through the window and poured on to the petals. Anita put a hand to her mouth in complete astound. The memory of her wedding night flashed in her mind as the bedroom was decorated in the exact same way. A slight blush crept into her cheeks as Anita's eyes wandered around the whole bedroom setting.

"Do you like it?" Kaiba whispered enticingly as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, taking in her sweet scent.

"Its...its wonderful..." Anita replied softly, "But what's the occasion?" she asked curiously.

"As someone once told me, there's no need for an occasion to do something special for someone you love," Kaiba replied as he nuzzled her neck.

"Thank you...so much," Anita whispered as she turned to face him, "You really are taking this 'change' thing seriously," she smirked as she lifted her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Its all for you," Kaiba replied with his trademark smirk, "I don't want to risk losing you," he said softly as he firmly put his arms around her waist.

Kaiba looked into her blue-grey eyes longingly as he didn't want to resist her any longer. He slowly leaned down towards her face, but to his surprise his face was pushed away playfully by Anita's hand. Kaiba looked at her with an unspoken question in his eyes as she innocently smiled back at him. He again leaned in to catch her lips but his face was yet again playfully pushed away by her hand. Kaiba looked up at her with an irritated expression as she smirked back at him.

"My my...someone's in bit of a rush," Anita spoke slyly as her hand slowly gripped the collar of his black shirt.

Kaiba gave her a look of irritation, knowing well that she was playing with him as he hastily removed her hands off his collar. He quickly headed towards the open balcony that was attached to their bedroom and stood outside in the cool night air with his back facing Anita. Anita stood there with a smile playing on her lips as she watched her husband standing still with his hair ruffling in the slight breeze. _'Its fun teasing him like this...'_ Anita thought and found her husband's childish irritation amusing. She swiftly walked out to the balcony and stood behind Kaiba as he pretended not to notice her presence. A cool breeze swept by as Anita pulled her robe closer to her body.

"I'm sorry," Anita whispered sweetly as she put her arms around Kaiba's torso and hugged him from behind.

"For what?" Kaiba asked, turning his head sideways as he felt her arms around him.

"For pushing you away like that..." Anita replied as she leaned her head against his back, "I was just teasing you," she smiled.

"Why?" Kaiba asked as he slowly turned to face her.

"Because its funny...and I like teasing you," Anita smirked and stressed the last few words seductively as Kaiba could see her eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Really?" Kaiba smirked as he unexpectedly pushed her body against the balcony door and pinned her firmly against it, pressing his body against hers.

"Seto what-" Anita tried to say with a baffled expression in her eyes as his finger came down on her lips and silenced her.

"You're not the only one..." Kaiba slyly whispered as he could feel her heartbeat racing against him, "Who likes to tease..." he whispered enticingly as Anita gazed into his deep sapphire eyes which made him look irresistible.

Kaiba slowly traced her lips with his finger as Anita gave into his touch. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt his finger trace over her lips seductively, anticipating his lips to soon meet with hers. She opened her eyes as soon as she couldn't feel his soft finger on her lips and looked at him with a puzzled expression as he gave her a half smirk. Anita lifted both her hands towards him and grabbed his shirt as she let her fingers quickly unbutton the first two buttons. Her fingers stopped on the third button as her hands slowly traveled up to his collar, feeling his torso through the thin black material of his shirt. She firmly grasped the collars of his shirt with both hands, keeping her eyes locked in his and pulled him even closer towards her body.

"Look who's in a hurry now..." Kaiba whispered, slipping his hand slowly around her waist as she felt his warm breath on her.

"It's not my fault...you always make me feel this way," Anita softly responded, their lips a few inches apart.

Kaiba leaned in close and caught her lips in a passionate kiss as they couldn't resist each other any longer. Their lips fought for dominance as strong desires aroused within them. Anita's slender leg slowly grazed up against Kaiba's leg as he let his hand go off her waist and let it slide up her leg, feeling her smooth skin. Gripping his collar with one hand, she slowly let go her other hand and wrapped it around his neck as she buried her hand into the soft locks of his chestnut brown hair. Anita could feel his warm lips moving along with hers as she wished for this moment to be everlasting. Their lips slowly parted as they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

Kaiba's hands slowly moved towards her shoulders and removed the silk robe off as Anita let it carelessly fall to the ground. He then slowly slipped off the right strap of her nightdress off her shoulder and leaned down. Anita lashes swept over her blue-grey eyes as she felt his lips traveling up her shoulder, leaving trails of kisses on her soft skin. His lips left her shoulder and traveled up her neck, softly biting into her skin teasingly enough to hear soft moans escape her lips. Anita's hand slowly ran up one of Kaiba's arms and towards his neck as she unexpectedly grabbed some of his locks of hair and pulled him away from her neck. Before he could give her a puzzled expression, she enclosed his lips within hers and performed an exceptionally sultry kiss.

Kaiba's hand slowly traveled towards the back of her nightdress, feeling for the small zip to undo. He found it soon enough and slowly unzipped the back of her nightdress as his fingers teasingly touched the skin on her back. He abruptly paused as his fingers came across the silk material of her bra strap and tried to unhook it. Anita suddenly pulled away from the kiss as her hand moved behind her back and caught his hand before he could successfully unhook her bra.

"Not so fast darling," Anita whispered and looked into his bewildered eyes.

She tried to convey a message through her eyes as he finally understood the meaning. Kaiba smirked and swiftly picked his wife up in his arms as Anita smiled and slipped her arms around his neck. They both contently entered the sensual atmosphere of their bedroom, where it was only them, their desires and endless passion coursing within their hearts...

-I-I-

_The woman gripped the steel bars of the gate and pushed them open. She had finally confirmed her decision on whether to leave the new companion or to just remain with him. Her heart only beat for her true love and there was nothing that could change that. Not even the soft spot she had developed for the young man who stood beside her, could change how she felt for her beloved. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she couldn't help but feel pain for leaving the young man who loved her more than his life. She turned to look at him one last time before she left him forever. He looked at her intently, his eyes filled with strong emotions. He couldn't bear to see the one he loved leave him like this. _

_"Why do you have to go?" the young man questioned in a sad tone._

_"I'm really...sorry," the woman softly whispered after a long moment of silence, "I love him," she stated as the words stung the young man inside. _

_She looked away with tear filled eyes as she watched her lover still waiting for her. Without a second thought she ran through the gate, not even bothering to look back at the young man. She kept running towards her lover as her feet swiftly moved across the cold sand. Her lover turned around and opened his arms out towards her, waiting for her to run into his embrace. The woman smiled as she ran into the arms of her lover as tears of joy slid down her face. They held each other very closely, wishing for this very moment to never end. Both the man and women were so caught up in their warm embrace, they failed to notice the steel gate close automatically behind them as the young man that was standing behind the gate vanished without a trace. _


End file.
